The Saints of the Empire
by Dennis Conagher
Summary: After the saints decided time travelling was too dangerous, they had look for an alternate way and it is by finding another planet suited for them and mankind however none has been found, with the boss request of transporting his powers he had in the simulation to his body, though it had "complications" it was a success or was it
1. An Opportunity

After the Saint's triumph against Zinyak, they decided, time travelling was too dangerous and agreed on finding a new planet, the boss had an idea to have his powers on the simulation turn into reality.

"Is it done Kinzie?" The boss asked, walking to the ginger haired woman, "Yup, it's called the 'Simulation Absorber'" she answered, typing some codes.

"Alright, the name really sound weird but what does it do?" the boss asked, looking at the machine.

"The power armor will serve as a capacity for the simulation so your body wil—" "Sum it up and in English please" The boss interrupted her.

Groaning at the boss' stupidity she asked, "didn't Zinjai taught you about human's and Zin's technology", which received a nod from the boss "yeah, but I'm still at the beginner level" the boss shrugged, sighing she pushed her glasses up and summarized the function of the contraption "basically the data of simulation and the iron suit will be absorbed in your body".

"Have you inserted the fully upgraded weapons?" The boss asked "yep" another man chimed in.

"You two are the best" the boss smiled.

"Just get in the pod," Kinzie ordered gesturing her head to the simulation pod.

The boss did what he was ordered and got in, "Kinzie have you told the boss about the consequence of doing this" the man asked.

"Just shut it Matt" Kinzie growled, "Kinz, what have you not been telling me" the boss asked frowning.

"Nothing" she shrugged "Kinzie" the boss repeated sternly.

She quickly looked at Matt giving him a death glare, which Matt can only reply by a nervous chuckle.

"Ugh… because we are still using the simulation pod, when the data of the simulation are being absorbed to your body, at the same time you're forced to spawn in the simulation" She groaned.

"Alright so what's the problem?" the boss asked tilting his head.

"When absorbing the data while your avatar is still in the simulation, It will cause a lot of errors in the simulation pod, and it might lead you to your death" she continued locking the pod's gear.

"What the fuck, then get me out of here!" the boss ordered, struggling to get out of the pod.

"Calm down boss we've already worked out a solution" Matt assured the boss tightening the loose gear back up.

"Then fucking tell me already!" the boss snapped at the poor man.

"Ah-um, we-well since your avatar has to be present in a place, we've decided the moment this machine has done its process you will be teleported somewhere else so your avatar will be forcefully de-spawn and don't worry we've made sure before, you will be fully teleported, the data will be already absorbed In your body" Matt tried to explain stuttering while backing away from the angry boss

"Where the fuck am I gonna be teleported into?" the boss asked not calming down yet

"Well for once, you're gonna be teleported randomly but don't worry we've already planted a chip on your simulation so once it is absorbed to you, we can locate where you are." Kinzie explained finalizing the coding.

"Why the fuck is it randomly?" the boss demanded.

"Look around you smartass, we're in the middle of space it and we've not discovered any new planet yet and the Zin's planet is too far away so you'll have to pray to be teleported to a planet not far from us" she retorted.

"And look at the bright side mate when you'll be teleported, we'll be able to find a new planet to live on and you could make your own empire" Matt added.

"And become its king" the boss concluded, "exactly" Matt nodded smiling.

"I'm sorry for getting mad at you Matt" the boss apologized and smiled once again.

"It's alright, everybody panics, especially when you're doing something dangerous" Matt assured him.

"Alright we're good to go, do you have any question before I start this thing" Kinzie asked walking up to the boss.

"How will our superpowers work in the real world?" the boss asked,

"Just the same as the simulation, you need to wait for it to recharge and the powers will work on people, some needs to take more hits for it to work and it might not work on few people" Kinzie explained.

"Alright how about my weapons, how will they work?" The boss asked again.

"First, your weapon will have infinite ammo but you still need to reload for the ones with magazines, and for the ones which can overheat you have to wait until it cools down, for the energy sword we've changed it so the weapon will melt everything it touches, but don't worry we've made sure the weapons won't be able to hurt you and you can pull them out of thin air and the weapons will de-materialize the moment it makes contact with another person, unless you are currently using it."

"In the simulation I could regenerate and pick up health on the things I have killed, will these thing work in the real world?"

"Nope, however you will regenerate in the real world, unless it is a 1 hit 1 kill thing or if you have exhausted it which is why you can't do whatever you want, if you keep getting hit your regeneration will get slower."

"Can I call my homies in the real world?"

"Yes, like in the simulation you can call homies like: Julius, Maero and Fun Shaundi, they'll only have fully upgraded submachine gun, pistols, shotgun and assault rifle. And you'll have access to give them: More weapons, vehicles and superpowers. They can last for five days now, but they'll need to recharge to come back again like usual it'll take 12 hours for them to recharge, but the bigger one's last only a while and takes longer to recharge, however you can't call homies who are in the real world, like us for example."

"How will the 'Vehicle Delivery' work?"

"You can use the 'Vehicle Delivery' at any time, once you have called it you'll be teleported inside the vehicle you wanted. You can only use one car. So if you call the vehicle delivery, the previous car will de-materialize, and just like the weapons if someone makes contact with the vehicle except your 'Homies' while you're not in there, the vehicle will de-materialize."

"How about the 'Mech Suit Delivery' does it work the same as the 'Vehicle Delivery'?"

"Yes and no, unlike the 'Vehicle Delivery' the 'Mech Suit Delivery', only last for 2 hour and needs 12 hours to recharge, but like the 'Vehicle Delivery' once you called it, you'll teleported to inside of the machine, just to be sure we've reprogrammed the mech's armour so it will regenerate."

"Will I be naked when I get teleported to another planet?"

"Fuck no, when you get teleported you will be wearing the clothes your avatar is currently wearing, you can also change your clothes at any time you want, just go to the "HUB" and touch the icon "Clothes" and just choose whatever clothes you want to wear."

"The simulation's currency was cache, will this change once I get teleported?"

"Yes, your cache will be transformed into whatever currency of the world you are in" she pushed her glasses upwards "Finally is, your "HUB" will be represented as a phone and you could access it anytime by materializing the phone"

"And what do you mean when you said 'bigger one's' when we were talking the homies?" the asked curiously,

"Oh, I've put yours and my dragon avatar as a homie and Kinzie put Paul and Zinyak as a homie" Matt answered happily.

"I could have sex with you both if I'm not being restrained right now" the boss smiled.

"Save it for later" Matt and Kinzie replied together.

"Right then, I'm ready" the boss declared, closing his eyes hoping for the best and preparing for the worst.

They both nodded, and went ahead to turn the machine on.

Slowly but surely the power armor began to de-materializing while also getting absorbed into the boss.

Same thing with the data of the simulation, they are being absorbed into the boss, as shown in the monitor 'Absorbing data 34%'.

They waited for a while until they heard the robotic voice "Data absorption at 100%" it announced.

"Now!" Kinzie ordered, Matt nodded and pressed the button.

Then the boss began shine brightly, so bright they had to cover their eyes, until it was over.

Once they uncover their eyes again, the boss was gone.

"Did it worked?" Matt asked

"Hang on let me see" Kinzie replied, going to another monitor and turned on the chip locator, "no no no, dammit!" she cursed, slamming her fist onto the monitor.

"What is it?" Matt asked, worried.

"He teleported too far, I can barely get a signal off him." Kinzie answered trying to get a better signal from the boss.

"Shall we tell the team?" Matt suggested.

"Yes and tell them we're gonna do a full expedition to find where he is, this is gonna take a while before we'll find him" Kinzie agreed.

Then Matt went to inform the team.

Let's just hope he got teleported in place full of rainbows, unicorns and muffins….. But like the title says, we all know the place he's in now is the complete opposite.


	2. A New World

"Where the bloody hell am I?" The boss asked to no one, standing up.

He looked around, to see a lot of trees around him, is he in forest? Recalling about what Kinzie said about the HUB being represented as a phone.

He materialized it on his hand, and checked it to make sure everything is working, from the screen of the phone he could see 7 Icons: 'Clothes' with an image of a T-shirt, 'Map' with an image of a map, 'Vehicle Delivery' with an image of a cartoonish car, 'Mech Delivery' with an image of a cartoonish robot head, 'Money' accompanied by a dollar sign image, 'Hourly Income accompanied by an image of a dollar sign and a exclamation mark beside it' and 'Homies' with an image of a cartoonish phone.

First he touched the 'Clothes' icon to see, all of his clothes are there, but since he is wearing his favorite clothes he felt there was no need to change it.

Then he touched the 'Map' icon, he saw an arrow representing him but unfortunately the rest of the map were greyed out. Meaning the boss will have to explore the world to gain more information about the world he currently is in

He continued on by touching 'Vehicle Delivery' icon, all of his cars are available even helicopters and VTOLS are present. But not wanting to cause a scene… yet, he decided exit of the 'Vehicle Delivery and

Concluding, touching the 'Mech Delivery' would just spawn him into the robot he decided to skip it.

Hoping he still has his money he touched the 'Money' icon and it showed his money which is '$', and deposit button.

Although he is relieved he still has his money, the boss knew since he is in a different world the currency would be very different and the economy of the world as well, if it even has an economy

Recalling, he hasn't claimed the income yet, he decided to touch the 'Hourly Income' Icon, but before he touched he realized it had a blinking exclamation mark on the side of the icon.

Assuming it is for a reminder he touched the icon, in the icon he could see the display of the income earned '$80.000', then he saw another button displaying the text 'Collect', touching the button, the income earned money went back to zero, and he noticed, the exclamation went away.

Lastly is the 'Homie' icon, but he realized, there was a blinking exclamation mark this whole time, curious he touched the icon and started scrolling down to find out, who had the exclamation mark. And there it was it was C.I.D, he had the blinking exclamation mark beside him.

The boss touched C.I.D's icon to call him, and the phone rang for a while, then the phone stopped ringing and out of nowhere C.I.D materialized beside him.

"Greetings boss" the robot said, "C.I.D how did you get here? I thought I can't bring people from the real world" the boss asked, surprised of the robot's sudden appearance

"Can't you remember I have programmed my consciousness into the simulation?" C.I.D replied, in a monotone voice.

"Thinking about it, yeah I do" the boss confirmed, remembering what C.I.D had told him, in the simulation "Wait a minute, so are you saying you can materialize here and in the ship" the boss questioned raising his eyebrows, as he didn't know about it.

"Yes, but I can only do it one at time, I can't be in two places" C.I.D explained.

"Wait a minute, since I called you as a homie doesn't it mean you'll be stuck here for five days?" the boss pointed out, realizing what he have done.

"Incorrect, Kinzie has coded my program, so I'll be able to leave anytime and anywhere." C.I.D replied.

"Alright, well then C.I.D would you mind gathering information about this world for me?" The boss requested.

"With pleasure" C.I.D replied before hovering to the sky, which made it see a city nearby. "Oh, by the way, there is a city nearby just head to the direction of where I am looking at" C.I.D informed the boss.

Looking at the direction where C.I.D was looking at, the boss saw the city too and headed there.

As he gets inside the capital, around him he could see a lot of building.

He could see Café, markets, inn's, library, bars and some kind of building where guards work.

As the wind blows, a paper was carried with it, as soon the boss notices it he immediately catches the paper, it was a wanted poster.

He read the poster and it said "Dead or Alive, Name: Akame, Group of Night raid and lastly the feature: Red eyes, Long black hair, Dark Mini dress and a black skirt", The boss wondered, on what kind of activities do these people do to be in a wanted poster, however since he didn't want to waste his time pondering about it he crumpled and threw the wanted poster away.

Soon enough he saw a crowd and headed there, what he saw was…. really a disappointment, it's just some dead bodies on a cross.

He was confused, on why people around him are so terrified, it is just a dead person. But it's probably because he's been killing a lot of people back at earth so a dead body wouldn't affect him, unless it was his friend.

Unfortunately for the boss, he found himself thirsty, so he decided to enter the nearest bar around him

When he entered the bar, well it looks like just any kind of bar, with four wooden barstool next to the counter and 3 tables accompanied with 2 sofas, 1 each side of table, he walked into the barstool and sat there.

"What do you want to order" the bartender asked.

"Just give me some alcohol" the boss ordered, doing what he was told the bartender got a glass and pour the alcohol into the glass then putting it on the counter.

"Hey you!" a drunk soldier shouted, getting the boss attention, "you look suspicious, you're a thug aren't you?" he questioned the boss, but the boss stopped paying any attention to him.

"Heh, the emperor is gonna be proud of me, when he heard I killed a boss of a gang" the soldier bragged, imagining himself as a hero with a lot of women surrounding him.

The drunken soldier walked up to the boss and started to blubber things about justice, "How much does this drink cost, glass included?" the boss asked a vein popping on his head.

"Um...150 gold" the bartender replied, scared as he knew what the boss was about to do

He materialized the phone and touched the Money Icon and touch the deposit button, and typed 150, then a text a text message popped up saying "please check your pockets" before the phone de-materialized.

Then the bossed reached into his pockets and pull the small bag of coin out of it, "here ya go" he said, putting the bag on the counter and drank the glass of alcohol until it was empty.

Then he stood up, now the drunken soldier is facing him and still blubbering about justice and some bullshit.

Catching everyone in the bar including the drunken soldier off guard, the boss glassed the soldier's cheek knocking him out.

"Why don't you shut your fucking trap you blabbermouthed twat!" the boss snarled and the unconscious man, before leaving the silent bar.

"Jesus it's already this fucking late?" the boss asked himself, looking at the night sky.

He decided to find the nearest inn, because sleeping on the streets doesn't sound like something he wants to do.

After a bit of a stroll he found one 'Wakashama's Inn' and went into the inn.

"My name is Wakashama, how may I help you" the owner greeted, bowing.

"How much for a night in here?" the boss asked, materializing his HUB and touching the Money icon and touching the Deposit button

The owner was surprised at first, but he paid no attention anymore since it's probably just another Imperial Arms.

"1000 gold a night sir" he replied with pleasure, the boss typed in 1000, the HUB de-materialized then the boss reached into his pockets, grabbing the bag of money and putting it on the counter.

"Pleasure doing business with you sir" the owner smiled, grabbing the bag of money and giving a key to the boss "you are in room 12 , just go straight to the hallway and you should see your room" the owner explained.

Like how the owner explained, the boss immediately went straight to the hallway.

It only took him a couple of seconds to find the room, he unlocked the room with his key and got in.

Inside the room, is a queen sized bed a table, in the very corner a desk with a pot of tea on it, a window next to it and in side of the bed a bathroom.

Closing the door and locking it, he sat on the bed. "What the hell am I gonna do while waiting for the others to come?" the boss asked himself, tired.

The HUB materialized onto his right hand, he noticed the icon 'HOMIE' and 'Hourly Income' had a blinking exclamation mark on it.

He touched the 'Hourly Income' icon and touched the 'collect' button then he touched the 'Homie' icon, to find who had the blinking exclamation mark.

It was C.I.D "oh yeah I told to find some information about this world" He recalled, about the order he gave the robot.

He touched the robots icon and it materialized in front of him, "I have gained some data about this world" it announced.

"Lay it on me C.I.D" the boss ordered.

"Alright, in this world there are monsters which are called 'Danger Beast', these monsters are ranked on how powerful they are, there are lots of variation of these beast, be it a bird, dogs or ants. Then there are these weapons called Imperial Arms, from what information I've collected, these weapons has some supernatural powers." C.I.D explained.

"Do you have any information on a group called 'Night Raid' or this city?" the boss asked, hoping the robot has gotten some or one or any at all.

"Sorry, I could not do it" C.I.D replied.

"Why the fuck not? Couldn't you just fly around their base or some shit?" the boss insisted.

"Do you think it is natural to see some huge ball flying around? If they see me I'll be shot down" C.I.D retorted.

"Regardless, I can't do it right now as I must send this information to Kinzie." The robot continued.

"Fine, I'll see you later then" the boss said, as C.I.D de-materialized.

Finally, he laid on his bed although he barely did anything, the boss was tired.

He still has some thoughts on his head like: 'Night raid', 'Imperial Arms', 'Danger Beast", this city and if this planet is perfect for his people. Until he slept of course.

A day before the boss came there was a mission briefing in an Assassin' hideout

"Listen up, we have another mission today," a silver haired woman announced, getting the attention of all the assassins on the dining table.

"What's it about" a blonde haired woman asked while drinking her sake.

"It is told the people working 'Wakashama's inn' has been kidnapping people from villages and torture them, your target will be the owner himself Wakshama Tizong, he usually tortures people at night, on his inn basement." The silver haired woman briefed the assassins.

"Akame and Leone will the ones doing the mission" the silver haired woman concluded.

"Hey, why can't I join?" a brown haired boy asked, standing up.

"You still need to learn" a black haired woman replied.

"I do not need to learn more about cooking!" the brown haired boy retorted facing the woman, gritting his teeth.

"Then do you want me to kill you?" the black haired woman threatened the poor boy.

The boy could only back away in response not saying anything.

"Then it's settled, you guys will attack tomorrow at night" the silver haired woman smiled.

The boss woke up, stretching his arms yawning, he looked to the window.

It was still a calm night, sure there were still people chattering about here and there, but I wasn't like Steelport where even at night the boss could still hear lots of footsteps and the engine of cars roaring in the streets.

Bored, the boss unlocked the room and got out, he walked around the hotel to see something entertaining.

And see something he did.

He did not realize but, at the end of the hallway there was a stairs going down somewhere, he went to the stairs going down and was faced to a door.

He tried to open the door but I was locked, so he tried another method.

By kicking the fucking door open

When he stepped into the room, he saw the owner of the inn, 4 men with weird mask, dressed with cheap armor and are armed with machetes.

But what he saw at the floor was lots of bodies of men and women, mutilated, tortured but all of them had one thing in common. They were all dead

"What the fuck are you doing here?! Guards kill him!" Wakashama ordered, pointing at the boss.

Before any of them could attack when they rushed towards the boss, he punched a hole on one of the guards stomach then he grabbed the guards head took his machete, he proceeded to hurl the dead body of the guard on to Wakashama, which made him fell to the floor.

The second guard charged at the boss with his machete.

It was a foolish mistake, as the guard was about to stab the boss, he punched the guard's stomach causing the guard to drop his machete and hold his stomach in pain, which then he clutched the guard nape and proceed to dug his machete to the top of the guard's head, then he kicked the corpse while yanking his machete out of the corpse head.

Now it's his turn to attack, now the boss charged at the third guard, but as the guard readied himself. The boss slid under him catching him off guard.

Next the boss drove his machete on to the guard's ass, followed by moving the machete upwards slicing the guard's back in half.

Lastly, he rushed towards the last guards and kneed his stomach which then he proceeded to stab the guard's back with his machete.

When Wakashama got up he was horrified, all of his guard was brutally murdered and then there was the boss walking slowly towards him.

"No please let me live I'll give you anything you want just let me live" Wakashama begged shaking in fear.

The boss responded by grabbing the owner's stomach, followed smashing the owner towards floor.

"Then you shouldn't have fucked with the wrong guy!" the boss snarled, stomping the owner's head off.

Planning to get out of the inn, the boss headed towards the door, instead he saw 2 people standing on the doorway, "Bollocks" he cursed under his breath.

During the time the boss was fighting with Wakashama's guard the two assigned assassins are already headed towards the location.

"Where will the target be when he is torturing people again" A blonde haired woman asked.

"At the basement, just like the boss told us" A black haired woman replied in a monotone voice.

Then they both heard a man's voice ""No please let me live I'll give you anything you want just let me live" the man begged.

Both of the assassins now were running.

They heard another man's voice "Then you shouldn't have fucked with wrong guy!" another man snarled in a strange accent.

It caused them to run even faster.

But it was too late, when they arrived on the basement they saw the man stomping the owner's head off.

When the man, looked towards them, now both of them could see the man clearly.

He looked like he was in his mid-30s, he had a formal short straight brown hair, a five o'clock shadow, a purple fleur de lis tattoo on the right side of his neck, wearing a dark aviator sunglasses, fur-lined bomber jacket the fur being colored light brown and black for the rest of the jacket, a white t-shirt, a long black pants and a black leather shoes.

As the assassins were observing the boss, the boss himself is also observing them.

First he was observing at the blonde lady, she's wearing a white scarf, a black tube top, white arm sleeve, white pants showing her black panties and some parts of her thighs with some kind of brown belt and a brown boots, then the boss started to observe the black haired lady but he realized something

He recalled the wanted poster he found being blown away by the wind, he jogged his memory about the details the wanted poster told him, he took a closer look at the girl, Red eyes, long black hair, Dark Mini dress and a black skirt the description fits

"You!" the boss shouted catching the black haired woman's attention, "You're the girl on the wanted poster right? Akame, right was it?" the boss pointed out.

"Correct, and now you are going to die" Akame replied, charging towards the boss with here katana.

When she was about to slice the boss with her katana, the boss stomped on her foot, causing her to drop her weapon in pain, then the boss quickly grabbed the katana and kicked her in the stomach sending her flying towards the blonde haired lady.

"Stop! I want to talk with you" the boss requested, "the dead man can't tell tales" Akame replied, before charging towards the boss again.

But she realized something, nothing happened when the boss held her weapon it didn't react at all like it seems the weapon has accepted him already.

Before she tries to punch the boss, he swung at her the katana forcing the girl to leap away from him.

"For fuck sake lady can't you just listen to me? I just want to talk to you" the boss snapped at the lady.

Akame looked at the blonde haired lady, which the lady nodded in response.

"Alright then go on" Akame agreed to listen to the boss explanation.

"I was just a customer at this hotel, I didn't knew they had shit like this going on here, when I entered the room this fucker told his four bodyguard to attack me" the boss explained, pointing at the dead body of the owner.

"Now it might look like there is only one option here and which is fighting, but I see another option. An option of peace and so I would like to negotiate" he continued smiling.

"No" Akame bluntly rejected, before charging towards the boss preparing to strike again, but as she tried to punch the boss again, he quickly dodged.

"Ah ah ah, I'm not done yet. My offer is quite simple, I just want you to explain me of what's going on in this city and what the hell a night raid is and everything will be water under the bridge" the boss smiled, and now he grinned.

"But if you even so take another step, I'll break this goddamn sword you hear me" the boss warned Akame.

Akame flinched, at the boss threat.

But what the boss stated caught her attention, how did he not now about the empire at all is quite the mystery, maybe he could've not heard about the capital at all or he had a coma for a several years

"A-alright I agree" she stuttered, and then she composed herself. "This city is called 'The Capital' it was once a great city… until the prime minister came, his name is Honest he has been manipulating the emperor in this city, now this city is rotten, there are so many poverty, economic recession and corruption, this is what made revolutionary army, its purpose is to overthrow the corrupt city and recover the city to once where it was at its prime and night raid are assassins who takes part on these missions" she explained

"Just listening to you about the prime minister just makes me want to blow his head off" the boss grumbled, throwing the sword at Akame as she caught it.

The blonde cat's ears perked up when she heard what the boss stated, it gave her a stupid idea

She walked next to Akame "Then why don't you join us?" the blonde one suggested happily, which made Akame look at her.

"Who the fuck are you?" the boss asked in utter confusion on the girl sudden invitation.

"My name is Leone, as said before why don't you join us? We to want to blow the prime minister's head" Leone smiled.

"I guess why not" the boss shrugged, "Wait, what's going to happen to this inn?" the boss asked, looking around the basement room

"I don't know and I don't care, the point is the guy you just killed is our target which means our mission is done here, what happens to his Inn is none of our concern" she shrugged cheerfully.

Suddenly, the boss HUB materialized in his hand. He saw the Homie icon had a blinking exclamation mark on the side, like before he touched it and saw it was Phillipe Loren had the blinking exclamation mark, touch his icon. The phone rang, and it displayed Phillipe picking up.

Which is followed by a grey haired man wearing a fancy, red and black suit a black pants with belt on it and a red scarf around his neck materializing next to the boss, surprising Leone and even Akame, "I disagree Madame, I think this place would be great to start a hotel business, but this man was to idiotic to see this hotel's full potential" the man disagreed in another strange accent, while pointing at the owner's corpse.

"Wh-who are you?" Leone asked hiding behind Akame who is also still surprised at the man sudden appearance, "forgive me for my sudden appearance, my name is Phillipe Loren" Phillipe introduced himself bowing at the two girls.

"You sure you can make this place into a business?" the boss asked looking at Phillipe. "But of course, don't you remember, I Phillipe Loren was the chairman of 'The Syndicate'?" Phillipe asked grinning.

While the boss and Phillipe was busy talking, the two girls was left out of the conversation, since they had no idea as to what the two men are talking about "Right, how much do you need to start the business" the boss asked, touching the Money Icon and the touching the Deposit button.

"1.000.000 gold coins would be sufficient" Phillipe replied, the boss typed in 1.000.000 then touched the Hourly Income icon and touching the Collect button, the phone de-materialized and the boss took the large money bag out of his pocket and gave it to Phillipe.

"Thanks boss, this should take 4 days I'll inform you when I'm done" Phillipe assured the boss while also thanking him.

This just made the two girls stared at the two men in utter confusion, there were a lot of question in their mind.

"Shall we go?" the boss asked, catching the girls attention

"Yes, but you'll need to answers a lot of questions before you'll be recruited" Akame replied, saving her questions for later.

"Then why are standing around here for? Let's go" the boss said exiting around followed by two girls.

The boss smiled, in his planet kids used to play games where the protagonist is a hero, and it seems like he is about to become one.


	3. The Start Of The Saints

Akame, Leone and our Main character the boss, are running in the forest to reach Night Raid's hideout

"How long till we reach the hideout" the boss asked, not breaking a sweat.

"3 more kilometers" Leone replied, "You know I'm impressed you can catch up with us" she grinned at the boss.

"Believe me love, I can run much faster than this, I'm just trying to not go past you guys" The boss boasted.

"Oh yeah well how about we have a race once we're done recruiting you" Leone smirked, challenging the boss

After a few more minutes of running through the forest they've reached, what seems to be a huge white fortress.

"Welcome to our hideout" Leone introduced the boss to the white fortress.

As they was about to enter the fortress a pink twintaled haired girl wearing a pink dress came out of the door of it.

She looked at the boss then look to Leone and Akame.

"Who is this grandpa?" she demanded for an answer while rudely pointing at the boss.

"Why are you letting kids into this assassin group?" the boss asked looking at Leone.

The question made Leone burst into laughter while the pink haired girl on the other hand didn't really appreciate his question.

"I am not a kid you pedophile" she insulted the boss glaring at him.

"Yet you act and look like one though" the boss insulted her without skipping a beat.

"Why you—", unfortunately for Mine, she didn't have any more petty remarks left for the boss, so she just huffed and gave up

"So, what's your business here?" She questioned, impatiently.

"Oh, we're going to recruit him" Leone chimed in.

"What?! Not only, you've recruited the brat and now you're planning to recruit this man!" Mine hissed, her blood started to boil.

"But of course" Leone replied cheerfully, "He even fought Akame without taking any hit from her, right Akame?" She continued looking at Akame nodding in response.

"Fine, but you better be prepared for our training or we'll kill you got it?" Mine glared at the boss.

"Trust me mate, I'll do more than just survive" the boss grinned.

Mine stepped away from the doorway, letting them in, however the boss could still feel her glare behind his back.

"I think she is gonna try to kill me in my sleep" the boss whispered to Leone.

"Don't worry, she won't, she acts rude to everyone" Leone laughed, "just wait for a while, as time goes she'll warm up to you" she assured him.

As they walked through the hallway, there was a huge door in front of them.

They opened and the boss saw a dining room, a lot of wooden chairs around a wooden table, and one the chairs is occupied by a another woman reading a book, she has purple hair, wears a glasses, lilac cheongsam, lilac arm sleeves and a white boots.

"And this is Sheele" Leone introduced the woman to the boss, catching her attention.

"Hm, you brought someone again" she said, observing the boss.

The boss read the title of the book "How stop being an airhead", "what the fuck?" he tilted his head slightly.

"Ah, w-well I'm not good at anything except killing" Shelee admitted lowering her head in embarrassment.

"Well, as you said you're good at killing right" the boss asked, "Huh, y-yes" Sheele stuttered lifting her head back up looking at the boss.

"Then, you shouldn't be embarrassed about anything you've already gained a skill of killing, it should go up from there" the boss shrugged.

"Thanks" Sheele smiled.

"Well then let's go to the kitchen, 'he' should be there" Leone grinned walking to the kitchen followed by Akame and the boss.

"Who is 'he'?" the boss asked curiously. "You'll see" Leone replied chuckling.

When they got in they saw a short brown haired boy, wearing brown shirt, black jeans and black shoes, cutting vegetables.

The boy turned around, looked at Akame and begged "Akame please stop with this 'training' it's not useful", "No, this training is useful as it will let you know how to cut your enemies" Akame replied blankly.

"Stop with your excuses" the boy retorted, glaring at the girl and gritting his teeth "Why do you have a chef in your hideout, aren't you afraid it being exposed?" the boss asked pointing at the brown haired boy while looking at the others.

This made Leone laughs loudly again, Akame chuckle a bit and the boy sadder than before.

"No, he's our new recruit Tatsumi he's just undergoing training" Leone answered wiping hear tears off.

Then two men entered the kitchen after they heard a noise coming from it, first one is a young man with shoulder length green hair wearing a long fur hoodie with over a white and ginger red shirt, blue jeans and a brown shoes.

The other man has black heart shaped pompadour while wearing a black shirt with green chest armour, a white pants and a black boots.

"You brought another handsome man I see, my name is Bulat" the man introduced himself extending his arms for a handshake.

"Pleasure to meet you" the boss smiled, reaching Bulat's arm and shook it.

"Watch out, Bulat is gay" Leone warned playfully.

"Well I hope you'll find the lucky guy" the boss said sarcastically, unfortunately Bulat didn't catch it and just blushed at his response "thank you" he said.

"Name's Lubbock, pleasure to meet you" Lubbock chimed in smiling, but in his head he was observing coldly at the boss, because now another potential rival has arrived to steal his Najenda.

"So pervert, is the boss here" Leone asked cheekily.

"My name is Lubbock not pervert" he growled, "and yes she's here" and answered.

"Right then why don't we group up and meet the boss" Leone concluded.

Everybody are in the conference room, there was only one a throne like seat at the end of the room, with the silver haired woman wearing an eyepatch on her right arm and wearing a black suit revealing her cleavage and has a mechanical right arm.

"So you're the boss, I presume" the boss asked, "Yes my name is Najenda, now why may I ask why do you want to help us?" the woman replied.

"I guess I don't want to be reminded of the people, where I used to live" the boss shrugged.

"Oh, what did those people do?" Najenda asked curiously.

"Basically, they ran the city to the ground and ruined fun for their own profit" the boss summarized.

"So, what did you to stop them?" she asked looking at the boss intently

"Killed the fuckers" the boss replied blatantly.

"I see you're fine with killing, may I ask what weapon do you use to kill them?" Najenda asked curiously.

"Any weapon really" the boss replied disappointing the woman.

"Oh, do you not have one?" Najenda frowned, disappointed.

"Of course I do" the boss replied her by materializing a katana with a grey handle and its blade. Was not even a blade, it was some kind of an energy focused laser glowing purple.

This thing made everyone intrigued on the weapon, "Whoa what is it called?" Leone curiously asked beating Najenda to the punch.

"This is called the 'Energy Sword' and it melts everything" the boss explained proudly.

"Is it an Imperial Arms?" Tatsumi asked amazed by the sword's look.

"Nope" the boss replied de-materializing the sword.

"So, how were you able to summon it?" Najenda asked, with great curiosity after seeing the boss' weapon.

"Sorry, I don't trust you guys yet so you gotta have to deal with magic as an answer" the boss shrugged.

Najenda sighed, it was understandable for the boss not trusting them yet, so she didn't pressed further and went to the next question, "Well, do you really want to join the Night Raid fully knowing you will die on one of our mission?" she asked

"Well, I'm ready for death but I won't be joining you guys" the boss refused

"Is there a problem?" Najenda asked raising her eyebrows.

"No not really, I just like being the leader I guess, doing things my way" he explained

"I see, as long as we has the same goal there should be no problem, so what will be name of the group and it's symbol" Najenda asked once again curious of the turn of events.

"Name is gotta be 'The Saints' and as for the group symbol, do you see this?" the boss asked pointing the fleur de lis symbol on his right side of neck "It will be the symbol" he said.

Everyone laugh except, Akame, Najenda, the boss and especially Tatsumi who has felt the same pain before.

"The Saints really, you are not a holy person, do you realize, we are killing people" Mine insulted the boss trying to recover from her laughter.

"What? It is what my gang name used to be" the boss admitted

"Oh, you had a gang before?" Najenda asked curious about his past, "yeah, well it got disbanded and was previously called the 3rd street saints, but I'm changing it" he told her

"I just realized, but we've never got a hold of your name, I'm curious now" Leone recalled.

The boss now knows, he is in trouble, never in his life told anyone his real name and he's planning to keep it hidden

"The name's Jake" he lied

"Jake huh, what a weird name are you a foreigner?" Najenda asked.

"Yes" the boss simply replied.

"Well, Jake where are you planning to stay?" Najenda asked.

"I'm planning to make the hideout now, but can I stay here for a while?" the boss asked.

Najenda smiled she knew who will be the leader of the boss, "Alright, but as long as you stay here, you will do what we tell us to do"

"It's a deal" the boss accepted, materializing his hub and touched the homie icon then selected Dane Vogel.

Seconds after another man materialized beside the boss, the man had a spiky blonde hair wearing a grey striped business suit with white shirt and a red tie under it with an orange symbol of a continuous mining machine blade and brown leathered shoes.

This appearance surprised everyone except the boss.

"Dane could you build me a hideout for my new gang?" the boss requested.

"Of course, but I would need money" Dane said.

"How much money do you need?" the boss asked, materializing his HUB.

"About 10.000.000 gold coins" Dane calculated.

He typed 10.000.000, causing a large bag full of gold coins to materialize on the ground and gave it to Dane with the boss de-materialized the HUB.

"I'll keep updating of the progress every time my day limit has reached" Dane said walking towards the exit.

Before he could reach the exit of the room, the Night Raid members recovered from their shock and blocked it.

"Who are you?" Bulat demanded an answer,on high alert.

"My name is Dane Vogel and I am a friend of the boss, I won't betray any of you as long as you do not hurt the boss, now can you guys let me through" Vogel replied irritated.

"Let him through guys he won't tell anyone about this hideout I promise" The boss assured the gang.

After a moment of thinking, the members reluctantly let Vogel exit out of the room.

"This is what has been in my mind for a while, tell me how you are able to summon weapons and your friends" Akame demanded, actually thinking if the boss could pull candies and cakes out of thin air too.

"Magic" the boss shrugged not wanting to tell his secret to the members yet.

"You're lying, I have never seen anyone able to do those things in my life" Akame retorted, very sure the boss is lying.

"Look mate, can we have this conversation later, as said before I have not trusted you guys yet" the boss sighed, tired as it was really late in the night.

"Fine" Akame agreed stopping herself from pressing further.

"You may leave now Jake, but the rest of you must stay here for a while I have something to talk about" Najenda Ordered.

The boss left and went straight to his room to rest.

"So what are your current opinions about our new member?" Najenda asked opening a discussion about the boss.

"I think he'll be useful for our cause, and was proved when I saw him fight Akame" Leone replied confidently

"Although he's quite mysterious, I think he would be useful as well" Akame added

"Based on his handsome and muscular appearance, I think he would become a great asset to our team" Bulat said blushing, weirding the other members out.

"He seems to be kind" Shelee said smiling.

"I have no opinion yet on him" Tatsumi said, still remembering the fact the boss called him a chef.

"Same like Tatsumi for me" Lubbock followed

"Are you guys serious, the guy is impulsive and rude and a matter of fact he looks so old, I bet he'll be liability to our cause" Mine retorted fuming with anger, at their opinion.

"Come on now Mine, just because he called you a kid doesn't mean he doesn't deserve a chance to be in this group" Leone remarked teasing Mine about what happened between her and the boss, making everyone laugh

"Shut up, I'm not a kid and he is an incompetent fool and again I am not a kid!" Mine snapped, everyone still laughing at the boss' insult.

"Anyways" Najenda said recovering from her laughter "Lubbock I want you to do some research, see if you could get any information about the weapon Jake had and his" she ordered "Also, I want you try to find anything about Jake's old gang" she continued.

"I will do my best boss!" Lubbock saluted to Najenda, though he's won't just do it because the boss said so, but he wants to prove the boss' weapon is more useless than his.

"Akame I want you to observe Jake, I want to know if he is useful or not and make sure he won't try to expose our hideout location" Najenda ordered the Black haired girl, which she nodded in response.

"Now, I want start with our important topic today" Najenda announced.

"What is it, another mission?" Leone asked starting to get serious, as well as the rest of the members.

Najenda nodded "Yes, apparently the empire has taken over a village called 'Nantokou Village' and made it into a military camp, from what they've told me, the military camp has a large amount of the empire's supply of gunpowder, weapons and armor" Najenda informed, "Although this is usually not how we do things here, the revolutionary army has ordered us to destroy the camp completely to decrease the empires supply of weaponry so make sure there are nothing they could salvage, everyone except Tatsumi and Jake must join the mission, get your things prepared like food and such as the journey to the village will be a day and a day to get back here, we will do this mission in 4 more days" she continued.

"Wait, why am I not allowed to be in the mission?" Tatsumi asked.

"You are still a rookie Tatsumi, there is still a lot of things to learn, especially about cooking" Akame answered, her mouth drooling a bit

"I want to save the world, not become a cook!" Tatsumi protested getting sick of cooking for the team.

"Don't worry Tatsumi, I will assign you to a mission someday" Najenda assured the boy.

"Anyways meeting dismissed you may go back to your room and rest now" Najenda concluded finishing the meeting.

Afterwards everyone went back to their room and rested.

It was the first day of being a member of Night Raid, the boss woke up and materialized his clothes on, got out of his bedroom and went downstairs to the dining room for breakfast.

Unfortunately no one is in the room except for Akame who looks like was waiting for him and two large bamboo basket on the table. "Where is everyone?" the boss asked looking around the room.

"They're doing their chores" Akame replied, "Okay… so what's for breakfast?" the boss asked, tilting his head.

"Fish" Akame simply replied, "Then where's the goddamn fish?" the boss asked impatiently.

"We're going to catch them, since it will be your job to do so" Akame replied taking one of the bamboo baskets and exiting out of the room.

"What, getting raw food?!" the boss asked in disbelief, turning around looking at Akame. "Yes" Akame replied who did not bother to turn around and look back kept walking.

The boss sighed, shook his head, took the other basket and followed Akame.

The boss was understandably disappointed, he joined an assassination group was to help them by killing assholes, not hunting animals and do absolutely nothing but chores.

They arrived at a mountain, it had a waterfall and a river where fishes live.

"So this is where we'll be hunting fishes" the boss asked putting the basket on the ground.

"Yes" Akame replied while undressing.

"Whoa, what bloody hell are you doing?" the boss asked surprised, backing away from the girl.

"These clothes will slow you down in the river" Akame who are now in her undergarment pointing at her undressed clothes

"We're going to hunt for large river tuna" Akame decided, diving into the river.

"What does it look like" the boss asked to the submerged girl.

Though she didn't answer his question directly, it was answered by another way as suddenly a large amount of fish flew from the water.

"Well I guess now I know" the boss concluded, looking at the tuna's landing onto the ground

"You must erase your presence from the target, and when they come near, is when you attack" Akame said raising her head out of the river "do you think you can do it?" she asked.

"Let's just get to it" the boss replied undressing to his undergarment as it de-materialize and diving to the river.

The boss caught more fishes than Akame to her surprise especially in his first day, when they were done dressing up they went back to their hideout made dinner.

"Did he actually catch more fish than you?" Leone asked to Akame who were devouring her food, nodded in response.

"You're already very good at this huh" Leone praised the boss, biting a huge chunk out of her food.

"It wasn't really hard to be honest, you just have to be fast enough" the boss replied.

"Still, it was pretty impressive for someone to catch more fishes than our members on their first time" Najenda concurred, "Much more impressive than our recent member who only caught 2 fishes" she said gesturing her hand to Tatsumi, causing his pride to go down to rock bottom.

"Anyways, is there any new mission?" the boss asked.

"We do have one, but you will not be in it" Najenda replied.

"Why the fuck not?!" the boss asked angrily, slamming his fist to the table surprising the other members.

"We have not seen your skills yet, so we cannot put you in this mission" Najenda replied calming the boss down.

The boss sighed in defeat "fine, I better get to my room then", putting his dish on the sink and left to his room.

"Are you sure you're not going to put him into mission?" Shelee asked

"He is a new member, I still doubt his ability" Najenda replied.

"But he's been showing good strength, I mean he survived against Akame and caught more fish than her" Leone chimed in.

"Still, I will not risk our new member's life" Najenda concluded.

"Good, in fact you shouldn't add him into any mission at all, as said before he's too old and will become a burden to us " Mine insisted.

Only for the group shook their heads, continuing with their dinner without any conversation throughout the rest of the dinner.

It was 2 days more before going to the big mission, however it was the same day for the boss, catching fishes but the boss had a conversation in the hot spring and while going to the mountain

The boss was safe to say irritated, after what the conversation he had with Najenda at dinner yesterday.

"Do you think I'm a weak person?" the boss asked Akame catching of guard.

"No,why?" she asked back.

The boss shrugged, truly he doesn't know the power these people had on the world he's currently "I don't know, I really wanted to join the mission, beats doing nothing but chores here however your boss are not letting me"

"You shouldn't be worried about your strength, the boss usually does this to new members" Akame explained, "Soon, she'll assign you to a mission to test your strength, should you succeed you'll be assigned to more mission and after the fight we had, I'm sure you'll succeed" she assured.

"Then I'm relieved, thanks for explaining it to me" the boss thanked her.

"Anything for a friend" she smiled, now catching the boss off guard.

"Wait a minute, you already considered me as a friend" the boss said, shocked.

"Yes" Akame nodded happily, "is there any problem" she asked worriedly.

"No, it's just" the boss stopped scratching the back of his neck "well, we've just met for two days and you considering me as a friend already it's just surprising to me" he explained.

"You seem kind" she replied "and beside you're part of us now, so why not build bridges with us" she reasoned.

"Well you got a point there" the boss agreed "just be careful on picking your friends, they might betray you at one point" he warned her.

"Will you ever betray me?" Akame asked frowning, "No of course not, people said, I've been loyal to my friends so I don't think so" the boss shrugged.

"I'm glad" she smiled, "Yeah, well we gotta hurry up or else we'll be killing our own group by starving them to death" the boss said, making Akame to chuckle as they continued to trek through the mountain.

After some chores the group decided to take bath, male first this time

It was really silent at first as Tatsumi, Lubbock and Bulat were looking at the boss especially at his built body.

"What?" the boss asked, ending the silence.

"How?" Bulat asked "How does your muscle get this big" he continued in amazement.

"Well, I've been fighting people since I was kid" the boss replied, then recalled he's been training different types of martial arts around the world "and training fighting styles for quite a long time" he added

"By the way Jake, do you have hots for one of the girls in our group?" Lubbock chimed in.

"What do you mean" the boss asked, raising eyebrow

"Like you know, if you have a crush on one of our members, like Akame most of the time she is silent, but she is cool and honest, Mine who are a picturesque, prickly girl and petite, Leone who is like a playful big sister with adult charm, Shelee who is a gentle big sister and one of the nicest one's in our group and…" Lubbock grunted before continuing "and our leader Najenda who are sharp minded, level head but gentle"

"Okay first of all, the Mine girl is gonna kill me in my sleep, second I think I'm a little bit older than those girls" the boss replied.

"Oh how old are you" Bulat asked, "36" the boss replied relaxing on the hot spring

"Really but you look like you're in the mid-twenties" Bulat gasped surprised.

"Guess I've aged well" the boss replied shrugging.

"And I'm not interested with relationship as of right now anyway" the boss confessed.

"Hah, you're just pathetic loser aren't you" Lubbock mocked the boss pointing his finger at him while laughing at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about mate, I had sex with three women" the boss stated.

His statement caught weveryone off guard, "W-w-what, you've what?" Lubbock asked in confusion which is shared by the other two members.

"Yeah, so listen here mate, I'm a lady-killer" the boss grinned getting out of the hot spring.

"Dammit he's a bigger rival than I thought, if what he says is true then-then" Lubbock paused as images of the boss marrying Najenda, causing him to internally screaming for the rest of the night.

 **Author's Diary (Hello ladies and gents, I hope you enjoyed this story and chapter…. well one can only hope anyways thx for the 2 reviews hehehehehehe)**

 **(Guest: That statue is a nice addition to the boss' vehicle however there are a problems I could add the statue however the boss' has got so many stuff to play with like the Challenger and the Merica weapons and truthfully I'm already having quite the trouble trying to insert them where it is needed, and for romance with the other member of the saints is good as well but once again a problem, I've decided that the other members will arrive when the final battle is ready and I've also have another alternative where the members arrives early and trains with the member of night raid and the upcoming members of The Saints, however the sight of a large ship might cause some alarms.**

 **Rizkifrans999: Thx for the compliment, I have 2 chapters ready, I just to proofread and maybe edit them on the way, however I have little time as holiday is over for me and it has been quite a while since the last time I drew, so after these 2 chapters the upcoming update will be really slow, however it should be good once we hit winter holiday. :3**

 **-Dennis Conagher**


	4. The First Mission

Chapter 3: The First Mission

The day before the start of the big mission,It was the same routine again, for Nigh Raid's Members.

Wake up – prepare food breakfast - train – lunch - take a bath – get dinner and then go to sleep.

It was boring enough said nothing different and no fun.

The boss got out of his bed, materialized his clothes using the Hub.

He was sick of it, the whole reason as to why he joined this group is because well once again, he wants to help the group by killing assholes, not becoming mama's boy by doing daily routine, so he won't be mama's boy anymore although he's still going to do the routine, but he decided to do something different today.

The sun has set and it was time for dinner everyone was at the table, except for the boss he was late.

Not soon enough they saw him enter the dining room.

"Jake where have you been everyone is waiting for you?" Najenda asked.

"Sorry guys, I had to sort something out and I'm not done yet so why don't you start first I'll join you soon" the boss apologized.

After the boss left the room, the other members, started eating their dinner.

"Anyways, how's Jake been doing" Najenda asked looking at Akame who, once again is devouring her food.

She stopped and said "He hasn't been giving me any trouble and he has shown a good skill of hunting food" evidence shown by the amount of food presented in the table.

"Good to hear" Najenda smiled nodding hear head, "ah Leone, could you tell us the request you've received a few days ago" she continued arubplty.

"Our target is the captain of the imperial police called Ogre and an oil merchant called gamal, the client told me, the captain has been accepting bribes from gamal to frame someone" Leone informed putting a bag of gold on the table

"Did you check the story out?" Najenda asked.

"Yes, I've observed them from the merchant's shop and they're guilty" Leone replied.

"Alright, then we'll dispose of the target" Najenda concluded, "Akame and Leone you'll bo—, she gave another thought about the mission enlistment, then it hit her.

"Ah, for this mission I will assign Tatsumi, Leone, Akame and Jake" Najenda decided, "They are fighting a formidable opponent, a person like Tatsumi who can only catch 2 fishes and our new member Jake has no chance of winning" Mine protested.

"Then Akame will observe Tatsumi and Jake, if they are in danger when fighting against ogre she will intervene and Leone would deal with Gamal" Najenda answered back "anymore objections?" she asked looking at the other members.

Mine was about to object again, but backed down as she knows Najenda will not change her mind easily. "Fine, but it's their funeral" she scoffed.

"Yes, finally I can be in a mission" Tatsumi beamed, fist pumping the air.

"Akame can you go to Jake's room and tell him to get prepared for the mission" Najenda requested, "Oh and can you also get him to join us for dinner" she continued.

Akame left the table and went to the boss's room, she knocked the door "Jake we have—" as she opened the room, the boss was not present, she saw a paper on the bed and took it.

When she read it she was filled with worry, the letter read.

Dear anyone who is reading this.

As you can see I am not in the room, i know it's not right to do this kind of shit, but I had enough faffing around and doing jack shit, so I simply took the hardest mission you got for me, and you bet your arse I am going to complete this mission, so don't worry I shall be back soon.

Sincerely: Jake.

She ran as fast as she could downstairs to the dining room and slammed the door open.

"Boss, Jake ran away!" she panted, alarming the other members.

Then she gave the paper to Najenda, as she read it the same feelings appeared.

She quickly hurried to her room as the other members followed her, when she entered the room.

She noticed, her papers were on the table instead of the drawers, she quickly counted and checked each paper to know which mission the boss took.

After she checked all the papers, she realized was the military camp in the 'Nantokou' village.

"He took it" Najenda said, looking at the floor saddened, "Took what" Leone asked, "The mission where we have to destroy the empire's military camp" Najenda replied clenching her fist.

Mine cursed the boss inside, she knew the boss would just cause trouble from and this confirms it.

"Wh-what d-do we do now?" Shelee stuttered.

"We have to sleep early, so we can start our journey earlier Akame, Leone and Tatsumi you must do your mission first before sleeping" she briefed the team "Best case scenario Jake will change his mind and come back he and worst case scenario" she paused " he will die".

So everyone slept to prepare for tomorrow's journey except Akame, Leone and Tatsumi who were doing their missions.

"Phew I need to go to the toilet" Gamal sighed walking in the hallways of his shop.

"Let me help you" a voice said as a pair of hands from the back of Gamal grabbed him, one covering his mouth and the other ran across his neck slitting it, ending his life.

"You should be grateful to be killed by a beauty" Leone grinned letting the corpse go, "I wonder how Tatsumi and Akame are doing right now….. and Jake too" she continued getting out of the shop.

It was a lively night at the Capital City as the captain of the imperial guard was present.

People were praising him raising his ego by a lot ,saying things like

"You are the best"

"You will make this world a better place"

"You are the strongest in this city"

He was celebrating his successful interrogation by drinking sake

It was a good night for him, until he heard a voice of a boy calling out to him.

"Uhm Ogre-Sama could I speak to you" the boy asked.

"Go on spit it out then" Ogre replied looking at the hooded boy.

"Could we do it in this alleyway?" the boy requested gesturing his hand to the alleyway.

He nodded as Tatsumi went to the alleyway as he followed suit

"This place is fine right?" Ogre asked, suddenly the boy bowed down to him.

"Ogre-Sama please let me into the capital defense force" the boy begged.

"I knew it was going to be like this, just apply by doing the normal process you idiot" Ogre refused walking away from the boy.

"But in these times it is very difficult to get it in" the boy stated drawing out his sword.

"So I take it you weren't strong enough to pass the entrance test?" Ogre asked drawing out his sword as well.

The only response he got was the boy rushing to him and slashing his back spraying his bloods to the wall.

"Alright I did it!" the boy boomed "Ah right now I need to report this to the boss" the boy recalled.

Ogre wasn't dead though, instead he was in the back of the boy about to strike him with his sword, but was stopped by another sword piercing his body finishing him.

As the body dropped to the floor, the boy saw Akame behind it.

"You were to naïve to think a person like him could be defeated so easily" Akame scolded the boy.

"At least I managed to hit him" the boy huffed.

"True, but you are safe and right now it is what care about" Akame smiled making the boy blush.

"Now let's go before the other imperial guards find us" Akame ordered leaving the alleyway followed by Tatsumi.

The trios went back to their hideout, as they entered the conference room they saw Najenda waiting for them.

"So was it successful?" Najenda asked walking up to them.

"I managed to kill Gamal while Tatsumi needed a little help from Akame" Leone informed smiling while Tatsumi is looking down saddened to not be able to show Akame his strength.

"So did Jake return?" Akame asked changing the subject.

Najenda can only frown and shook her head in response "No, it seems like he really wants to do this mission" she continued "Alright now we must get some rest so we can prepare for the journey ahead of us"

And so they did.

It was very late in the night, every members of the group was sleeping.

Until a strange loud roaring noise was heard outside the hideout, it stopped after a short while, it could've been a danger beast passing by, nope they heard a door opened.

Akame was the first to wake up, getting her weapon and exiting the room seeing the other members has woken up too with their weapons.

"Is it another danger beast?" Akame whispered.

"I don't know, I've never heard of the noise before" Najenda replied.

"Weird, my strings would've reacted by now" Lubbock said looking at his teigu scratching his chin.

"You've probably set the trap wrong" Mine complained.

"How dare you, you twin-tailed pink brat I've made sure I've set the traps right" Lubbock gritted his teeth glaring at Mine which she responded by doing the same thing.

"Stop fighting you two, we need to deal with this intru—" before Najenda finishes the sound of stomping was on stairs heading upstairs to them.

They were already on their battle stance preparing to fight the intruder.

As intruder took a few more steps, in the dark they were able to see a familiar hair then, taking more steps the members could see his glasses reflecting them, some parts of his clothes and it seems like he is a carrying a huge sack in his right hand then the intruder was on the top of the stairs.

And it was actually the boss.

"Sorry guys, I had to sort something out and I'm not done yet so why don't you start first I'll join you soon" the boss apologized exiting out of the room.

But he was lying, instead of 'sorting something out' the boss went upstairs and walked to Najenda's room "Alright I hope someone see's my letter I left in my room" he hoped.

Entering the room, he saw the bed for a king sized bed, a wardrobe and a wooden table with a wooden chair.

Closing the door quietly he went to the table, it seems like it had 2 drawers, opening the first one he saw a bunch of tools, probably for Najenda's mechanical arm.

Opening the second drawer, it was filled with a bunch of papers, he quickly took it and search for the hardest mission "Killing a captain of the imperial guard, maybe" he said as he put the paper on the table "Ah, this one seems fun" he said reading the paper "Destroying the empire's military camp located in the Nan-toh-kow village, objective is to destroy everything and make sure nothing could be salvaged.. yes, now this is my kind of mission" he took the paper, got out of the room and proceeded to get out of the house quietly.

The boss was piloting his Saints VTOL, "Now where the hell is this village?" he said while looking at the direction given in the paper.

"I could help you if you'd like" a familiar monotone voice said, "C.I.D are you controlling my VTOL?" the boss asked looking at the flight display. "No, well not yet at least but I could if you let me control this vehicle" C.I.D replied.

"Kinzie never told me you could be in a vehicle" the boss said recalling details of what Kinzie explained, "She probably had no time, and my data will appear in every vehicle you use by transmission and also could you choose yes so we could go to the village and destroy it" C.I.D requested displaying a question 'Change to automatic mode?' with a yes or no choice.

Without hesitation the boss chose yes, "thank you now as I am activating flight mode please buckle your seatbelt and enjoy the flight, we should reach our destination in about thirty-five minutes" C.I.D informed activating flight mode.

Throughout the flight the boss was looked down from his V.T.O.L it felt like he was at top of the world as the trees which used be bigger than him became smaller from his V.T.O.L, after thirty five minutes he could see the Military camp

"We have reached out destination, now I am activating hover mode" C.I.D announced, activating hover mode.

The boss immediately took control of the control wheel preparing to destroy the camp.

When a familiar song of a female soprano duet was played on the radio "Wait a minute is this Flower Duet" the boss asked enjoying the music.

"I thought it would be perfect for such an occasion like this" C.I.D replied.

"And right you are mate" the boss agreed "Now let's have some fun" he grinned aiming at the camp.

It was a peaceful night for the soldiers they didn't had any problem handling with people or danger beast trying to attack the camp since they were professionals after all, until they heard sudden loud roar.

The soldiers looked for the source of the noise and what they saw is something they've never seen before, a purple painted strange aircraft with a pair small wing at the front with a pair of white S symbols and a pair of larger wing at the back of the aircraft with a pair of white fleur de lis Symbol, and a white word spelled 'Saints' at each side of the aircraft with a ball attached on the end of the cockpit.

"What the hell!" one of the soldiers panicked running to the base of the military camp, but was immediately burned to death by the laser coming out of the ball of the aircraft.

Soon chaos ensued, "Come on men, don't be scared of this thing we have to fight it… FOR THE EMPIRE" one of the soldiers assured the other soldiers but the ones who did tried to fight back met their demise as five guided energy rockets blew them to pieces, others who tried to run to the base of the camp or away from the military camp was burned to death or blown to pieces, however one did got inside the base.

Inside the base there was a captain along with a few other soldiers, he was enjoying his meal with several other soldiers in the dining room when suddenly a soldier rushed to the room

"Sir, something is attacking our camp" the soldier announced.

"Calm down soldier, we have Imperial Arms remember just take it and solve the problem" the leader calmly smiled.

"You don't understand sir this thing I— before the poor solider could finish his sentence, he was blown in to pieces along with three quarter of the base by five guided energy rockets startling the other soldiers.

The sight outside the base was horrified them, many blood spilled onto the ground was absorbed by the grass changing colours of the it into blood red, pieces of the soldiers scattered around the camp, some corpses on fire and other corpses devoured by the fire turned into a skeleton, some of the tent were on fire as most were already blown up or devoured by the fire.

Then a strange purple aircraft hovered down to the eye level of the soldiers in the room, at this point they soldier was beginning to cry and begging for mercy.

"Please spare us, we'll do anything" one of them said, but the only response they got was another guided energy rocket launching at them, blowing the remaining soldiers.

It was over, the camp was destroyed and all of the soldiers died, then the aircraft landed on the ground.

The boss got out of the VTOL, he saw a big safe made out of metal, it was mostly destroyed as the door of the safe became non-existent and the safe looked like it just went through a trash compactor.

However he saw burned paper but it seems like it is still readable and a pair of black scaly combat gloves.

He walked towards the broken safe and took the burnt paper and read it, "This seems interesting, I bet Najenda would like to see this" he said putting the paper on his pocket.

Now he was looking at the gloves "it this thing one of those Imperial Arms shit?" the boss asked no one taking the gloves.

To his surprise though a familiar voice answered "Yes it is", the boss looked at the source of the voice and it was his VTOL "C.I.D? i thought Kinzie said when any vehicle I spawn It will de-materialize when I leave it" the boss said "Ah, I guess she forgot to tell you if you've let me to take control of the vehicle, when you leave it wouldn't de-materialize, although I can only do it on one vehicle" C.I.D answered, "Sheila sure has grudges against me" the boss muttered, looking down at the ground shaking his head, "By the way, you said this thing was an Imperial Arms?" the boss asked looking back at his VTOL.

"Yes is called the 'Harrelzeimer' it said to be made from powerful large snake monster it is known for its tough and sharp skin could penetrate most things and would secrete venom from it, paralyzing any powerful being" C.I.D explained "Alright so what does it have to do with this bloody gloves" the boss asked examining it, "Since the glove is made out the snake's skin it deals a powerful blow to its target and protects the user from most attacks when activating its trump card the scale of the gloves will protrude forwards making it sharp enough to penetrate most things and will quickly inject poison paralyzing the target and nullifies all their senses" C.I.D answered "Najenda told me, if I were to find a teigu I had to give it to the revolutionary army, but I think I'll keep it for my recruit" the boss decided putting the gloves into his pocket.

"Speaking of which, how are you gonna find members for your gang" C.I.D asked, "I don't know" the boss shrugged walking to his VTOL "but let see what the future has got for me" he concluded entering the VTOL.

The VTOL hovered off the ground preparing for flight mode "before we go back to the hideout, I need to get to a candy store to give a bunch of snack to Akame as a way of apologizing" the boss sighed "all right C.I.D take me to the Capital City" he ordered the robot "We should reach our destination in about thirty minutes, please buckle your seat and enjoy the ride" C.I.D said activating flight mode and headed to the Capital City.

It was another peaceful ride for the boss, with the flight was accompanied with the song C.I.D was playing.

"We've reached out destination" C.I.D announced hovering the VTOL to the ground.

The boss got out of the VTOL, "I'm going to exit out control mode or else this VTOL will stay and might get caught by the guards" C.I.D said, as the VTOL de-materialized.

Then the boss walked into the city, it was very late at night the city was very silent, like it was abandoned and it is the perfect moment for thieves to do their moves.

He walked into a random sweet store he just saw and bought a lot of sweets.

As he was walking at the pathway out of the Capital City, he was blocked by three bandits, the one in the right was short and fat the one in the left were tall and skinny and the one in the middle were muscular, like your typical bandits in a pirate movie.

"Why don't you give us your large sack of money gramps" the muscular bandit suggested, as the other two bandits grinned menacingly

The boss scratched his chin, thinking about the suggestion, "Sorry mate no can do" the boss rejected, then an idea popped on his head "Oh, here's Idea for you HOW BOUT YOU SOD OFF!" he yelled.

Unfortunately the muscular bandit didn't really like his suggestion, "Here's another suggestion HOW BOUT YOU JUST DIE GRAMPS!" the muscular bandit gritted his teeth charging to the boss with his short sword.

Before the sword could even reach him, the boss quickly grabbed the bandit's neck with his left hand and lifted him off the ground, making the bandit to drop his weapon and scaring the other two bandits.

The bandit tried to get struggle away from the boss' grip to no avail, "S-strong" the bandit coughed still trying to escape, "Now listen here you wankers, I just got happy from blowing stuff up, and now you're here ruining my mood, but since I'm still a little bit happy I'll give you another chance to fuck off to your ugly fat ass whore who you call your mom ,you goddamn tossers with your rubbish pirate dressing" the boss scowled looking at the bandit straight in the eye.

The bandit were mortified, although the boss were wearing sunglasses, the bandit could see the boss' eyes glaring at him.

 _It was like death itself were looking at him_

"Oi do you fucking hear me?!" the boss asked angrily, the bandit nodded in response.

"Good now get out of my sight" the boss ordered throwing the bandit towards the other two bandits causing them to fall on the ground.

As the boss started to walk to the exit again, the bandits immediately got themselves off the ground and scrambled away.

As the boss were out of the Capital, he materialized his Saints VTOL flew to Night Raid's hideout

And now here he is in the hideout, with the other member looking at him in surprise


	5. Explanation And Condemnation

"Did I wake everyone up?" The boss asked, "A-are you the real Jake" Shelee asked.

Of course I am why?" the boss asked "So you've gone to your senses and quit the mission huh" Mine grinned "The exact opposite actually, the mission is done" the boss replied.

"What?" all the members of Night Raid asked in unison, "I-impossible" Lubbock protested "He is right, the journey takes 1 day to get there and another get back here" Tatsumi continued.

"Well I got evidence to back my claim" the boss said reaching to his pocket, taking out a burned paper.

"Sorry, I had too much fun destroying the base, the paper is still readable though" the boss apologized giving the paper to Najenda.

She began to read it while the others huddled around her also trying to read it.

Dear Captain Addlegin

We've finally reach a conclusion, we will continue through on the plan on mass producing of the performance enhancing drug, these plans will be helped by .

The location of the drug factory will be decided after the next meeting with the prime minister and the emperor.

Sincerely

"Dammit, I didn't knew they had plans like this" Najenda cursed, clenching the paper.

Drug factory ,great now the empire has more strength, this makes more thing complicated Najenda now has more things to deal with, she really didn't expect the empire would have agenda's like this.

Then again we're talking about the people who would, torture people, have people being framed, have a public execution and drive their people to the ground.

Relieved the boss is back she smiled "Congratulations Jake, you've finished your first mission."

Unfortunately a pink girl recalled how the boss completed the mission abnormally fast.

"Wait a minute, shouldn't the journey takes a minimum of 2 days to complete, however you've completed it in less than 3" she pointed out.

She pointed at him "Tell us how you managed to travel across the village and our base so fast."

From the beginning, they had no knowledge of boss' history nor how he would summon people, weapons and money out of thin air.

The boss sighed, he is tired of this question although it was only asked once, he didn't want to tell them the truth, but he had no choice.

"Look, it is already late in the night and I'm tired, can we do this tomorrow?" the boss protested, "As long you'll tell us I'm fine on waiting till tomorrow" Najenda agreed.

"But we still have one more thing to do" She grinned, as Akame slowly walked up to the boss and tried to undress him.

The boss dodged, "What the hell are ya trying to do?" the boss asked, "trying to undress you" Akame simply replied.

"What the fuck why?" the boss asked, backing away from Akame, "We need to check if you have injuries or not, several people has died because they acted as there are no injuries" she explained.

"Look I'm fine, I'm serious" the boss assured her "Besides" he continued showing the snack sack in front of Akame "As an apology for lying and making you worry I bought a large amount of snacks for you" the boss apologized.

Akame was in conflicted, on one hand she wants the boss' safety on the other hand she wants the gift, fortunately she had a way to get both.

"Fine" she said quickly taking the bag "I forgive you, but if I see any sign of pain from you, I won't let you take another mission for a month" she told the boss.

The boss chuckled at her conditions, "yeah I guess it's a deal" the boss smiled reaching his hand out for a hand shake as she shook it.

"Alright then, why don't we all sleep eh?" the boss suggested, prompting everyone to go to their room and finally sleep.

Another day passed by after the boss' first mission, fortunately, today is not the same day as usual, in fact it is gonna be quite the different day, just like yesterday.

The morning was a beautiful one, the glowing bright sun shining on the green grass, the trees slowly swaying left and right giving a shade for birds.

The boss checked his drawers to see if the gloves were still there and it was.

Akame and the boss were trekking through the mountain.

It was quite steep, barely any grass, just some dirt and the trees were no better heck if it can even called trees, they were so thin and short while there were barely any leaves on it.

While trekking through the boss recalled something, last night Akame's face weren't those normal ones, when she tried to undress him, it was looked like she had a worried look.

Sure the undressing part could've been the group's protocol, but the look…. It was genuine.

"Hey Akame" the boss called her.

"About last night, were you really worried about me?" the boss asked raising his eyebrows.

"Yes" she nodded, her expression changed again to last night, "When, I was an assassin for the empire, I was in group just like night raid, they were friendly, I considered them friends… maybe even family" she told him.

She started sniffing, her whole body trembling, not facing him instead to the ground the boss didn't know he would see this side of Akame.

"Ok ok, look" the boss said holding her shoulders, "if it really pains you so much, about my own safety" he continued.

He sighed, although the boss is not a person who would make promises, especially to a person whom he just met for 5 days, however he knew how it felt, to lose a person and sadly the boss has lost quite a lot…. maybe even more than Akame.

"Look I'm won't promise anything however I will try to keep us alive" he promised.

Hearing what he said, she stopped sniffing and no longer trembling, looked at the boss and formed a shy smile.

"Thank you" she smiled softly.

"Sorry for breaking this sappy shit, but we must go" the boss apologized "because we have to feed our friends or they'll starve to death and I have to them show my powers" the boss continued trekking through the mountains while he could hear a small chuckle behind him.

Everyone was outside the base, with the boss at the front facing them, they were all intrigued on what will the boss show.

The boss clapped his hand "Alright so is everyone ready?" he asked receiving a nod by all the team members.

Materialized his "H.U.B" he went on and picked C.I.D as his homie.

Now what's facing the group was a grey coloured steel ball with a mechanic "eye" glowing blue while around the circle seems to a small and short glowing purple line.

The group was having mixed feelings with what they're seeing, some of them were interested on what this contraption is, and some just get reminded of a soccer ball.

"Can you explain me what this is" Najenda asked, inspecting C.I.D Instead C.I.D introduced itself "My name is Control and Interface Device or C.I.D. "

Everyone was caught off guard by the machine speaking, they've never seen this contraption before, it was as if it is not from this world since if it was really was, the empire would've grabbed it already, "It can talk?" Leone asked with curiosity and amazement just like the other members.

"Why yes, I am a sentient being" C.I.D replied with its monotone voice.

"Okay guys I have to tell you something" the boss announced, grabbing all to him.

"So… I really don't know how to say in a believable way" the boss shrugged then clapped his hands again preparing for the worst "but I'm actually not from this world".

There was silence no sound was made, even the wind stopped it was like time stopped for a short while, the members had to process on what the boss just said.

Then came in the laughter, although Akame and Najenda didn't join in, they weren't buying it

"You must be crazy" Mine laughed "no one would believe such lies you fool, and here I thought you would actually tell us the truth" she mocked the boss still laughing.

"Did you drink too much Jake?" Leone asked, "You should cut down on your alcoholic consumption or you'll go nuts" she suggested, still laughing as well.

"Jake, please be serious, we need to know the truth" Najenda said, pinching the bridge of her nose.

The boss knew this was going to happen, he knew trying to convince won't change anything, so he has to bring evidence… well more specifically A FUCKING BIG PHYSICAL EVIDENCE.

"Well, I don't know how to explain it, but I can show you the truth" the boss smugly stated, using his H.U.B and materialized his "evidence" while he was teleported into it.

Now the boss has presented the evidence, hell it was inches in front of them, and it was the same ship used by the boss from his last mission.

The laugh was safe to say stopped, by the presence of this huge machine facing them, now their expression has changed into amazement and fear.

"So is this evidence good enough?" the boss asked smugly, getting out of his VTOL.

The groups were in awe.

The boss was about to explain it, but realized he was gonna go kinzie on them and he didn't want to "C.I.D can you help me and explain me what the VTOL does" the boss ordered the robot.

"Certainly, you see the VTOL stands for Vertical Take Off Landing, unlike other ships this baby can land or take off anywhere… well except the sea, this thing is equipped with microwave laser gun which disintegrates targets and are also equipped with five energy rockets, dealing massive explosion to whatever comes to intact with it" C.I.D explained.

This explanation was complicated for the group, microwave lasers? Energy rockets? They've never heard of these things before nor have they never seen the VTOL before.

"So you really are not from this world?" Shelee asked, looking at the boss.

"Basically yeah" the boss shrugged, the members had to process this reveal by the boss, others are amazed the boss is a person from an outside world others are amazed as well but for different reasons, his weapons they've never seen this kind of weapons like the VTOL but nor the empire, so they could use this as an advantage to take out the empire but the others however are scared the boss might someday betray them, completely ruining their chances of ever overthrowing the empire.

Though those silent moment were stopped when Leone ran towards the VTOL "I want to try it, it looks fun" she beamed running to the VTOL, unfortunately for her, the moment the touched the VTOL it de-materialized causing her to fall flat on the ground face first.

"Sorry mate, these things could only be used by me" the boss explained, scratching the back of his neck "beside you're probably gonna crash it down anyways" he continued, chuckling.

The boss reached his hand out letting Leone to grab it and helped her up, "no fair" she frowned dusting the dirt on her.

"Is there more information you want to tell us?" Najenda asked.

"Well, I'm actually the leader of my old gang" he replied then remembered about his name being a mystery to Night Raid and his friend, he cringed "and I've already told you everything about me" he lied.

"Are you sure?" C.I.D asked looking at the boss "I am sure these people would like to know more about you" he continued looking at the Nigh Raid members "Like how somebody blew your planet up, your name and how you are now th—

The boss glared at C.I.D "shut the fuck up you knob!"

Mine crossed her arms "Jake, what did he mean by your name?"

Akame looked worried "and tell us about your planet?"

The boss backed away and raised his hand "look can we not talk about this right now as again and again I have not trusted you guys yet and I'm not a fan of talking about my past."

The members looked at each other, looked at the boss and nodded.

The boss relieved, recovered his posture.

Then Mine huffed "still, with or without your technology and stuff, I bet you're still useless."

C.I.D then recalled, he needed to gain information for the boss and Kinzie "Oh, then can you all show me your skills, your Imperial Arms as well please."

Najenda raised an eyebrow at the boss, to which he respond by shrugging "don't worry he'll just scan your ability and calculate some shit."

They went to the training grounds where the members showed their skills by sparring with each other, showing off their Imperial Arms on the Danger beast they've baited.

The boss was impressed, the young kids were not playing around they are indeed worthy of the title assassins.

After some time with the Night Raid group doing chores and dinner, C.I.D called them to get to the training ground.

The members were in the training ground and once again facing the boss.

The boss gestured to C.I.D "I have scanned all of your abilities and I have gained results, would you like me to tell it?"

Najenda lit the cigarette and put it on her mouth and nodded.

"Before I continue I must compliment you all on your amazing skills, anyways I have made myself a simulation in which the boss fights each one of you."

Mine smirked "so he lost huh"

"it is quite opposite, I have repeated each fight and your percentage to win against the boss is."

She raised her eyebrow "is?"

"Zero percent"

time stopped once again, the boss who was not surprised grinned a little while the other member was in caught off guard.

Mine was still surprised "w-wh-what?"

"in fact as said I have repeated the fight quite a lot and you didn't win any of those fight, in fact the gay man, girl with glasses, the green haired guy, the lady with big breast and the silver haired woman had the same result like yours while the browned haired boy had negative twenty five percent and at last red eyes has ten percent chances of winning."

The group was on disbelief the boss couldn't be stronger than all of them… could he?

Najenda puffed a cigarette "at least Akame could still defeat Jake."

"Unfortunately her chances are reduced to zero, once the boss wears his armour."

Mine shook her head in frustration "Impossible, just like you said earlier our skills are amazing"

"It is true"

"then why do always lose when fighting against him and Akame only has a small chance to win against t-th-this elderly there must be some kind of mistake in your calculation" the others except the boss nodded.

"While I will not ignore the possibility of miscalculation the result, however the boss has more combat experience than any of you guys, with the addition of not having any kind of information about his weapons and abilities i cannot see any of you beating him."

Leone grinned "I think I could dispute your statement."

The boss raised his eyebrows "by doing what, exactly?"

She pointed her finger at him "I challenge you to a friendly duel."

He became serious "Are you sure you want to fight me?"

She grinned once again "I'm cocksure."

He nodded his head "Yeah, fine sure I accept your challenge."

Mine raised her hand excitedly "Ooh I'm betting on Leone."

They positioned themselves at the training ground facing each other, while the other members of Night Raid and C.I.D watch attentively.

The boss put up his fist "I'll give you one more chance to prevent you from hurting yourself."

Leone cracked her knuckles "I'll have to decline your offer, sorry" activating her Imperial arms, giving her lion ear and tails, her fist bigger, covered by a fur and her nails being a little bit more bigger, longer and sharper.

He gestured his arm beckoning at her.

She charged at him, as she was near she tried to punch him, however he was able to dodge it by sliding through between her legs.

He got back to his stance "fast, but not fast enough" she tried to punch him faster than before, once again she failed as the boss was about to slide through her, she tried to kick him but he dodged by rolling over to side.

He got back up again and gestured his arm, this time taunting her "come on, we don't have all day."

She became frustrated, this time she tried to grab his throat he responded by ducking, now the tried to kick his face, he bent backwards, she became agitated and tried to slash his legs, he jumped over it.

Once he landed on the ground, he then placed his hands on Leone's shoulders, jumped over her causing the his weight to be placed on her shoulder making her wince in pain, once he landed on the ground, he spun around and kicked her back causing her to fly through the wall.

The group stared in shock, while the boss grinned in victory "and this whole time I am still holding back."

Mine was first to speak "I-impossible, how could he win so easily."

The boss looked at them "does anyone wants to help me find the shelia."

Tatsumi walked up to the boss "I will."

And they walked through the hole created by Leone, well with the addition of the boss making it larger.

Then C.I.D went in front of the crowd "I think it is a good time to talk about the boss."

Mine glared at C.I.D "about what, like how he just hurt our friend and about how he tore a hole on our wall."

"It was your friend idea to have a duel with him, and no its not, it is about something else."

Najenda puffed her cigarette "what's it about?"

"I have heard about this woman called Esdeath, specifically about her hobby of torturing people, I would like to know your thoughts on her"

The members tensed when they heard her name, Najenda put her cigarette out "she's a sadist."

"I see, well I have also done some research about traits of the boss"

Mine raised her eyebrow "what is so interesting about him, he is just a powerful old coot"

"Indeed he is powerful and it is confirmed by the result of my research showin some of the boss' traits match the traits of a psychopath"

The members were taken off guard by this, this whole time they were working with a psychopath.

Akame stuttered "b-but I've never seen him with such traits before"

"I doubt it, remember last night when the boss took one of the hardest mission you've got without a thought of the consequence it shows an impulsive trait, same as the psychopath's"

Najenda who was still in shock demanded "is there more?"

"not having remorse for neither killing people nor torturing them, then he has a disregard of people's life as he has murdered a lot of his enemies and sometimes the only emotion he shows is excitement, however I will not tell you the biggest evidence proving him having a traits of a psychopath"

The group was once again shocked, they never knew the person who they liked, trusted and thought as a friend had this kind of traits

Mine walked up to C.I.D and faced him "Why won't you tell us?"

"I am already in trouble for telling you all this, I do not want to make it worse"

Akame shook her head in denial "I-I do not believe you, I won't believe you"

"Trust me ma'am these traits will show in later missions with him"

Mine's blood boiled, the boss disregarding human life made her think the boss as a despicable person maybe even a monster.

"But don't worry there are silver linings to th—

"Silver linings? silver linings? there are no silver linings about having someone who has a few psychopathic traits!"

"Butthere are, you see over the past few years as the boss got older and…. yeah, he has significantly mellowed being more emotional and caring towards others, no longer merciless as he once spared his enemy but one of the most biggest traits is his strong loyalty to his friends such as going to extreme lengths to save them"

Mine a little bit calmed down crossed her arms "like what"

"There was one, where he almost sacrificed himself to defuse a missile targeting a country"

Shelee pushed her glasses up "what's a missile?"

"It is a flying bomb which could destroy its target with a powerful explosion"

Najenda lit her cigarette "how powerful are we talking here?"

"I am very certain it could wipe out the capital city and any population in it"

Her cigarette slipped from her arm, falling to the ground "how did he defuse it?"

"When the missile launched, the boss simply jumped on it and defused it mid-air"

The group was bewildered on one hand they thought of the boss as a slimy psychopathic scum almost like Honest and on the other he could be just like them, doing the wrong things for the right reason.

"I can see all of you are bewildered, I can assure you the boss will be a great ally however getting the boss as your enemy should be one of your concerns"

Mine snorted "Why, we can beat him easily"

"Have you not realized anything after the duel and my result let me tell you something Miss, the boss is someone you don't want to mess with, he might lose a battle or two but he always wins the war"

Mine snubbed C.I.D and walked back to her group

"Please do not take this as a threat nor a warning it is more a friendly advice, i just want you guys to know the boss better"

Najenda walked to the door and as she was on the doorway she stopped "C.I.D can you tell Jake to come to the meeting room I want to talk to him, we all do"

"Will do"

"All of you follow me to the meeting room we need talk about this"

The rest of the members followed suit while C.I.D waited outside.

While C.I.D and the rest of the group were talking to each other the boss and Tatsumi were busy following the trails of hollowed trees.

Tatsumi looked at the boss "I can't believe you defeated Nee-san with ease"

The boss smirked "she wasn't hard at all, if you asked me."

Then Tatsumi's eyes glimmered with an Idea "can you train me Jack."

"I thought you were being trained by Akame"

"yeah, but I want to be strong while she just makes me cook food for her"

"Well the food both of you make are good"

"BUT I'M NOT GETTING STRONG AT ALL!"

"Fine sure I'll train you but in my own time and there will be no point of return, deal?"

He smiled "Deal!"

They've reached the last hollowed tree and saw the unconscious Leone leaning on the tree behind it.

Tatsumi rushed to her body and tried to carry her, drag her or anything to move her but to no avail.

She was too heavy.

The boss came to him "Need help?"

He nodded.

The boss picked her up and slung her onto his shoulders "Shall we go?"

Tatsumi nodded in Amazement.

As they reached the training ground they only saw C.I.D in it.

"C.I.D where the fuck is everyone?"

"They went to the conference room they want to talk to you, also you should go there as well brown haired boy."

He dropped Leone's body "Kid you said you wanted training right?"

Tatsumi nodded.

"Well here's your first training" he pointed at the body "drag her to her room."

"didn't you remember seeing me fail trying to do so?"

"didn't you also remember me saying there will no point of return in the training" he pointed at the door "now drag her to her room then drag your sorry arse to the conference room."

He squinted at him, barely successfully dragging the body inside the base.

"You're doing great at making friends."

"Shut the fuck up, what the fuck did you tell them C.I.D?"

"I told them about how you were a psychopath."

He threw his hands to the air "Great now you just ruined their trust, beside I am not a psychopath I am puckish rouge!"

"Stop denying it, even Zinyak thought you are psychopath."

"Fuck you!"

"You should be on your way to the conference room they've been waiting for you for a while now."

"No seriously…" he stomped closer to C.I.D bending down to his knees one his hands resting on it and the other took his glasses off revealing his squinted crystal blue eye " ."

He stood up and wore his glasses again "You better go and find some useful information or I'll rip you apart."

And the A.I did so without answering back, the boss massaged his temples this 'talk' won't good at all.

In the conference room the groups excluding Leone resting in her room were discussing about his traits.

"we should kill him the moment he enters this room."

Najenda shook her head "calm down Mine, we should hear from him first."

"Didn't you hear what the soccer ball said, he was a psychopath and he was excited to kill his enemies."

"Then it means we're also psychopaths."

The other members stared at Akame "If what he said was true, we're also psychopaths."

"We're not psychopaths, just him becau—" the boss entered the room with all the members looking at him.

Najenda leaned forwards her hand supporting her chin "Jake is it true you're a psychopath."

"I'm not I'm a puckish rouge."  
Mine crossed her arm "Then tell us why you're excited when you're killing people."

"Who wouldn't be excited when they're killing someone who's fucking their group?"

Tatsumi clenched his fist "Jake I thought you were a good person, clearly you're not If you disregard people's life!"

"And you think they do while they were murdering us one by one?"

"Jake, C.I.D told us there was one more reason determining you as a psychopath," Najenda puffed a smoke "can you tell us what it is?"

The boss rubbed his nape, he knew what he had to tell them and although he didn't want to, he had to.

"I used be nothing, until I met the leader of my gang then everything change, I became power hungry and I'm still am."

The group froze in shock, he was indeed a psychopath.

Najenda tried to speak clearly "S-s-o w-w-h-at hap-p-pened to your leader"

"I killed him."

Bulat furrowed his eye brow squinting "why did you kill him?"

"Motherfucker tried to blow me up"

Lubbock pointed at him "Because you tried to kill him as well"

"No I saved his arse from being torn in half, and he repaid me by blowing me up and betraying his own group," he looked directly at Najenda's eyes "look I know things aren't looking good for your trust in me, but I assure you, I am on your side and I do have an actual reason, not the I hate the guy bullshit"

She furrowed her brow "could tell us what this reason is?"

He shook his head "No not right now, you guys have got too much information about me in one day, maybe later" he left the conference room and went to bed.

 **Author's Epitaph: Welp this will be the last ready chapter, expect a very very slow upload rate on the upcoming chapters (Except on holidays) since i want to practice my drawings again and there will be an upcoming school test for me, also you noticed i tried a new way of representing the dialouges if you get confused on who's talking at a specific part, tell me on the reviews so i can fix it, because i do want try out new things and this kind of things will happen time to time in one the upcoming chapters as this fanfiction is a good way to polish my skills in writing for my big project and since this one was longer than usual i hope it will do, also i will be doing some changes on the previous chapters, some may be unnoticed and others will be noticed ANYWAYS BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**


	6. Author's Eulogy

**Здравствуйте everyone no new chapter for you today sorry :( just an update**

 **So in this Eulogy I would like to do some reply to reviews, a little bit of explanation and changes.**

 **Also by the time I've uploaded this the previous chapters has been updated as well it is just a small update but these update will continue for the new readers**

 **But before we get to the reviews I would like to say it is quite weird how some the reviews are only showing up on my email and not the reviews pages makes it quite hard for me to reply to the reviews, it's probably just dumb me not knowing anything, anyways let's get to it.**

 **Batmd:**

" **Maby you could have cid show the night raid the bosses members from the beginning of saints row 1 to the end of saints row 4 that way they will see just how good a man he is** **PS I like the idea of a boss x najenda romance so could you please make it happen"**

 **Is good idea thx, since some of the Night Raid members would need to be convinced to interact with the boss again after the bridges were burnt in the last episode, however since I'm trying to put the character in character which I probably have broken a few times before, C.I.D is generally a dick so it would need a reason to do such things, and I just got the recipe :3**

 **And with the pairings well I'll discuss that shortly**

 **"I'd really like for the other saints to arrive soon. I can only imagine lubbock reaction to shaundi, kinzie and asha also will the crew be wearing there normal clothing or there clothing thay get after there loyalty missions"**

 **So yes I have seen a few of the review hoping for the members to come early and I will talk about that later, but for the clothing they'll be wearing the clothes they used on the spaceship, since the only way to get their clothes in the simulation is to do the same thing the boss did, and we all know how bad the idea was, but don't fret they will get clothes once they've reached their destination.**

 **Ayman El Kadouri :**

" **op BOSS CAN T WAIT FOR THE SHOWDOWN"**

 **Thx we all love those badass motherfuckers, but this is also a problem I will discuss later on.**

 **Anyways first is that again I have seen quite a few of you guys wanting the saints members to come early, however I was actually planning for them to come quite late in this story and when I mean quite late I mean really late because I was thinking , they'll be coming in to the planet when it is near to the final battle. However there are a few factors in the story, making me to consider putting the members in to the planet earlier.**

 **Now I have also seen quite a few people wanting a pairing between the boss and Najenda which is quite weird, I mean Jesus Christ it was just revealed to her that the boss is a psychopath which is something she hates, but eh I'll give it a shot, I mean who doesn't like the idea of leader a group x leader of another group.**

 **However it doesn't mean Najenda is the only who has a chance to be paired with the boss, other members the Night Raid and The Saints might also get the chance to be paired with the boss as I will make a poll for you guys to choose his could be future soulmate, well if you guys want to vote.**

 **Sadly though I get the final decision to choose the fate of the boss , sorry :(.**

 **Not only that, because I'm quite bad at romance I might stick with having a sibling like relationship on the chosen pair or I might decide the boss will not have a pair at all, once again sorry.**

 **Now let's get to the problem I've always been thinking and that is my bias for the boss, I like my character being unbeatable and overpowered , though this will leave a negative effect since the fight becomes predictable, however with the amount of artillery and superpower the boss have and since the rest of the world does not have any knowledge of such weapons and power.**

 **So it might be clear that the boss would win a lot or maybe all the fights, however I will try to make him less predictable even though it already is, by giving some injuries in the fights.**

 **Now I would to explain to you guys about some changes with the boss' superpower.**

 **There won't be:**

 **Telekinesis Life Steal, Lighting and Explosion**

 **Blast Bling**

 **Stomp Shrink and Bling**

 **Super Sprint Force Field**

 **And a passive aggressive upgrade to the Buff superpower**

 **The reason to why I am cutting this off my story is because it will make fights too easy and some of the superpowers are useless.**

 **Now the only superpower Element changed is only Stomp Explosion, what it does is when you stomp the ground nearby people will be launched to the sky and comes back to the ground acting as meteorites.**

 **My version of this Element is just when the boss stomps the ground 4 meteorites will spawn and falls near the boss but is randomly positioned on where they will fall at making it as a double edge sword.**

 **With that through my second problem is with Mine and Tatsumi, these two might not be with each other since the in the first place mine started to have a little feelings for him ever since he got Bulat's Imperial Arms and those feelings became stronger when he saved her when she was battling Seryu.**

 **The problem is that the battle won't happen at all why? Well you'll have to wait for that.**

 **So now an update for me is that my new school barely gives us a holiday unlike my old school having a midterm break while I'm here having midterm test and after that I don't get any midterm holidays.**

 **Not only that, the homework, projects and quiz rate will rise after the midterm test, and as said before I want still want to do stuff.**

 **And I still want to draw and I have actually started playing my drums again after a few years of not using it.**

 **So now the upload rate will be non-existent, but no worries I won't give up on this story even if it takes me 30 years to complete it.**

 **Anyways since I won't be uploading any time soon I'll just give you guys some vague and dumb hints that will be on the story so you could do some fan fiction theory, actually don't do that, but the main reason I'm doing this is that if I succeed this, it could make you impatient for the next chapter.**

 **Because I am a sadistic motherfucker who likes to starve people of what they want**

 **Anyways here's the hint I think… have fun.**

 _ **Telling the truth is a double edged sword.**_

 _ **Long live the emperor as another one steps in**_

 _ **He who retires does not mean he has no use**_

 _ **A family is protected from the hunt**_

 _ **It is time to let them have their eternal rest**_

 _ **It is time to realize the ways you are currently doing won't work**_

 _ **A short reunion is a painful one**_

 _ **It is time to rekindle a relationship that was lost in the midst of chaos**_

 _ **An unhealthy addiction must be erased**_

 _ **A throne like grave is made for the queen**_

 _ **History does repeat itself**_

 _ **A deal was made forcefully**_

 _ **One must visit their sole reason of their suffering to end it**_

 _ **Time to have your eternal rest along with your brother**_

 _ **We must filter between the bad and the good**_

 _ **It is time to get closure**_

 _ **No one will be left behind**_

 _ **One does not need to change itself into a machine to become stronger**_

 _ **A weapon can become an addiction if not created properly**_

 _ **What yours is mine and what is mine is yours**_

 _ **Karma does not need to take a form of death as it could also take a form of opportunity**_

 _ **One must learn other things other than combat**_

 _ **Unable to do anything does not mean you are useless as there are some great things you've done it is just a matter of not realizing it yet**_

 _ **When bridges are destroyed do not lose hope as it will be reconstructed stronger than before**_

 _ **Open your eyes the kingdom is far from good**_

 _ **Though you do the right things you must not ignore the root of these problems**_

 _ **A ruler will lose many of their followers**_

 _ **A message was sent**_

 _ **One might did something wrong but they did with a right reason**_

 _ **A duel will take place between those who are bonded by blood but it is a friendly one**_

 _ **It is time to break her out**_

 **That's all of them as far as I think of there will be more probably on the way.**

 **Anyways thx for reading this long-ass update if you guys want to post your theory on these hints go right ahead on the reviews.**

 **GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODBYE**


	7. Reconstructing Bridges

After what has transpired yesterday most the members no longer trusted him, there were some members left who wanted to give him a chance and also wanted to know the reason why he wanted to aid them.

Instead of obeying the boss' order C.I.D went back to the ship to show The Saints Night Raid's members' skills along with their Imperial Arms he also told them about he did "Are you fucking serious?"

"Yes I am ."

"Great now they're gonna kill him!"

"Yes they will however there is a silver lining to this."

They all glared at the A.I.

Shaundi crossed her arms and clenched her jaw "What silver lining?"

"If the boss dies there will be an open position for the next leader of the 3rd Street Saints."

Except Kinzie her who went back to her laptop along with Matt, the rest of the members grabbed the nearest object and aimed it towards C.I.D.

"I say we launch this fucker to outer space!"

Keith glared at it "for once I agree, beside today is garbage day."

C.I.D was cornered they were about to attack it, Kinzie intervened by going in front of them spread her arms out blocking them from going further.

"Kinzie you can't be defending this fuckwit" Shaundi pointed at C.I.D.

"At least there are people with brains here, thank you Ms. Kensi—" it yelped as it felt something just stabbed it.

Kinzie ducked to C.I.D level "You better go and fix what you've done then you're gonna apologize to the boss and act nicer towards him or I'll make sure you'll always feel pain, got it?"

"But how am I gonna do it?"

Pierce beamed "Guys what if we do a recording about our opinion on the boss?"

King nodded "Great idea Pierce!"

Kinzie smirked "Well then, let's do this!"

The boss was in his room already in his usual clothing, he sat on his bed rubbed his eyes, after last night he barely slept since all he could he think of was how fucked he was.

The members of Night Raid were good people and they had the same goal with him, but C.I.D broke their trust on him, the last thing he wants was not being able to reach his goal.

Due to his pondering it took him a while to realize his H.U.B had materialized beside him on its own also vibrating beside him.

He looked at his H.U.B and picked it up curious how it materialized by itself, it was solved as he saw a blinking exclamation mark on beside the Homie icon.

He pressed the icon and saw the exclamation mark was beside C.I.D, he massaged his temple he put the H.U.B on the bed.

To his frustration the H.U.B kept vibrating, he sighed picked up his H.U.B and pressed C.I.D in the Homie selection and it began to materialize.

"The fuck you do want…came here to destroy what's left of me?" he crossed his arms tapping his feet.

C.I.D did not reply, it just hovered towards the door "Can you open this for me, this is not a door I can hack."

"How about you do it yourself while I'm here trying to think of how I'm gonna recover what you've destroyed, you dickhead!"

"Please I am trying to hel—" the door opened, Akame was standing at the door two large bamboo basket held by her.

C.I.D stared at her "Do you know where everyone is right now?"

She stared back "Right now they're still in the conference room."

"Could you tell me where it is?"

"Go downstairs and go through the dining room."

"Thank you" it hovered to the stairs.

The boss tilted his head "Akame why are you here?"

She looked away from him "You're late for our hunt" dropped one of the basket and walked away "we must hurry before the others starve."

He sighed while rubbing his head with his hand, he got up "right" went to the doorway took the basket, closed the door and followed her.

He reached the entrance, he saw Akame standing near the exit, he reached her, he saw Leone walking towards them waving her hands, weird he thought she would have glared at him instead.

She smiled "Hey what are you both doing?"

"We're hunting for food Jake didn't go downstairs as usual, so I had to pick him up."

She tilted her head her brow furrowed "didn't you jus—" she felt someone's arm gently squeezing her arm it was Akame's, It did not take her seconds to get the message "Oh, right well have fun you two!"

She looked at Jake who seemed to be lost in thought "What's wrong Jake?"

"Have they told you about me already?"

"About you being a psychopath and always wanted power right?"

He nodded.

"Well, have you ever murdered an innocent?"

He shrugged "If you consider someone who tries to put a bullet on my head as innocent sure."

She laughed "Well I forgive you" followed by a grin "on one condition."

He pinched the bridge of his nose "What is it?"

She put her hands on her hips "I want a rematch!"

"Why?"

"Because you surprised me, also you owe me because the boss ordered us to close the hole later!"

He pointed his finger on the air "first of all not my fault and second of all still not my fault, beside you were the one who challenged me!"

She pouted crossing her arms.

He rubbed his nape "but since you forgave me, I guess why not" he was caught off guard as the girl hugged him.

Then the girl saw Akame staring at her with her usual black expression she got the message once again, she stopped.

The boss noticed what Akame was doing tried to look at her, however she averted her gaze first before he could.

She smiled again "Thank you ,well as said again have fun you two"

Akame exited the hideout, the boss followed her.

While trekking through the mountains the boss felt she was giving him the cold-shoulder every-time he was beside him she averted her gaze from him he tried to start a conversation but it only lasted for five second, he was sure now she hated him after what happened last night.

Once they have reached the top of the mountains they put the basket on the ground.

The boss was about to take his jacket off "so the same as usual?"

She shook her head "No I've already gathered food."

He froze taken aback "The fuck, then why we are here?"

She sat on the edge of the mountain "because I want to talk with you privately."

He gulped his face went pale a beads of sweat began to show on his forehead, he took a deep breath and sat next to her.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"About what happened last night."

"Fuck, I knew it."

She had stared at the view of the mountain "C.I.D said you were a psychopath, is it true?"  
"I keep telling people I'm a puckish rogue, a person who just wants to have fun" he shrugged "but if a psychopath description is disregarding human life then I guess I am a psychopath."

Her stare went onto ground "But why are you a psychopath?"

"Look mate, psychopathy is not something you choose it's something you're born with."

She began to tremble like before her shoulders slumped her fingernails dug into her palms, the boss patted her shoulder, much to her surprise.

He rested his hand back to his knees "though I still desire power I am very loyal to my friends and I would never betray them or hurt them and if there comes to a point where I have to hurt my friends to gain more power, I won't do it"

"Say it again while staring directly at me."

"Why?"

"So I know you're not lying" he gaze at her "without your glasses."

He took a deep breath, took his aviators off and folded it, their eyes met "though I still desire power I am very loyal to my friends and I would never betray them or hurt them and if there comes to a point where I have to hurt my friends to gain more power, I won't do it."

She focused on his eyes it was not moving or anything it was focused on hers, the blue coloured iris reminds her of the calm ocean caressing the sand on the beach, she relaxed followed by a smile.

He put his aviators back on "Is there anything you want to ask?"

"Your true reason of why you're helping us."

"I already told you and your team I'm no—" in the corner of his eyes he could see her with a firm look

He slouched while he groaned "Fine I'm telling you this because you went out of your way to listen to me, but don't tell this to anyone alright it's not right time!"

She nodded.

"It was true what C.I.D said about my world getting blown up, we managed to defeat the wanker who did it, but now we are desperate on trying to find a suitable planet where we could regain human civilization again."

She averted her gaze away from him, stared back on view of top of mountain "I'm sorry for forcing you to tell me."

"No its alright beside I owe you for letting me talk to you, well the reason is because I find this planet suitable, sure the danger beast is a problem but is not as big as this whole empire thing, so my true reason to help you overthrow the empire was not just for your people but for mine as well."

She was relieved, not only she did not need to worry one of friends might become an enemy, but now she knew even though he could be harsh at times he is a kind and loyal person.

She found her head relaxing on his shoulder due being overpowered by her sleepiness, surprising the boss he looked at her, he did not notice at first but he saw the bags under her eye as well as gray spots "You sleepy mate?"

She nodded.

"How bout we head home."

She shook her head and yawned "No I want to stay here for a while."

"Well, sleep on the ground not me."

She moved her head around trying to find a comfortable spot "the ground is dirty unlike your shoulder and you still owe me for making me gather food so early so I could talk to you."

He face palmed "Your fault not mine."

She stopped as she found it "Please let me sleep for a while" and took a nap.

He never thought he would become someone's pillow, with nothing to do he just gaze into the view of the mountain.

Another beautiful view as always, the bright sun shining down to the ground, the calm blue sky trees swaying left and right, the warm temperature and the wind gently blowing the fallen leaves off the ground the clouds with different shapes and sizes reminded him of a cotton candy.

It is a sight he barely gets to see, since Steelport and Stillwater had no mountains not only it was polluted and he was busy with the gang wars to ever have a holiday, maybe after all this they could plan for a holiday.

While the boss and Akame were trekking through the mountain, C.I.D went to the conference room where most of the members were present.

Najenda noticed its presence "C.I.D, what are you doing here?"

"I came here to fix some misunderstandings" all eyes were on the A.I.

Shelee closed her book "are you talking about what you told us yesterday?"

"Yes, I may have made things worse."

Mine shook her head "No, C.I.D you showed us Jake's true identity."

"There were a few things I may have gotten wrong, so I would like to show a recording of his friends' opinion of him and I would like to play it for all of you."

Najenda nodded and gestured the A.I to play the recording.

The first voice was a woman with a quite high-pitched voice "Hello? I hope you guys hear this…right, I think we all can agree on one thing, the boss is fucking asshole!" The Night Raid members except Najenda chuckled "he's very stupid, sometimes I don't understand his methods in doing things, rude and stubborn as well!" The woman sighed "however there is no one would follow into battle, as years passed I've noticed he's gone softer, sometimes If he has time he would check in on us if we're ok or not, he also treats us like we're his family," she chuckled "every time he gets drunk he always kept saying on how good we are and how lucky we are to be with The Saints, because he slurred 'when your with The Saints no one and I mean no one gets left behind."

A man with a funny high pitched like voice came next "Hey my name's Pierce, so about the boss," he clicked his tounge "you're really lucky to have just met him because back in the day he used to be more aggressive, he gets mad at me, sometimes he even ignores my well-planned plan but you know I feel like there is a brother-like relationship between me and him."

A woman with a stern uptight voice "The first time I met the boss I was druggie I never I would become something the boss saw me as, someone who became a solution to a big problem and a celebrity, yes I think everyone here agrees he is stupid but other times he sees something we don't."

A man with a smooth and soft spoken voice "The boss and I are one of the oldest members of the 3rd Street Saints, we've experienced some tough shit together, fight our enemy with each other," he sniffed "lost some people and mourn them as well… it makes me proud to call him my brother in arms."

A man with soft-spoken low voice "First time I met the playa I thought he is someone with a potential and damn how right I was, from just a rookie into one of the dangerous person in the whole world," he chuckled "I guess Phillipe was right I should've wrote a book warning against going toe-to-toe with The Saints instead, it would've probably prevented a lot of gang wars."

A man with a funny high-pitched voice and a strange accent similar to the boss "I was surprised when I found out I was one of the two people who the boss spared, I'm even more surprised he was willing to save me from my own hell after I've tried to kill him, I suppose I still owe him a lot," the Night Raid members heard something moving closer proven by the sound getting a bit louder "and a little tip for you try to not get on the boss' bad side, trust me I was really foolish to do so," the man whispered.

A woman with pleasant voice and another weird accent "First time I've heard about The Saints from Matt I thought nothing of them, I thought they were just another gang, but how wrong I was though I still question the boss' methods however he always gets the job done."

Lastly a man I with a low tone having an authority in his voice "I tried to betray the boss, I should've know Zinyak was lying to me good thing he forgave me and saved me when Zinyak trapped me in my own hell, though I could offer a better way to do things as long The Saints gets things done. I'm completely fine with it."

The group had to process the amount of information given to them by the boss' friend.

To say it simply they were bewildered again, just like yesterday they thought he was some power hungry asshole but now his friends says otherwise.

Najenda took a drag on her cigarette "I am quite confused, C.I.D can you help us to summarize of what the boss is"

"With pleasure the boss is a dangerous person yes, but he is also someone who deeply cares for his friends and although he has done some questionable things they are usually for right reason and he always gets the job done."

They took a while to process again.

"Though at the end of the day it is your decision of what you think of him, maybe try to with interact him you might change your opinion, anyways I must be going I need to search for some information for the boss" he hovered to the door "oh I forgot but can one of you accompany me to the exit, as you can see I have no hands"

She nodded gesturing at Shelee to accompany the A.I.

While Shelee was taking C.I.D to outside she was quite torn, she does want to try to interact with the boss she was worried too it might go south.

They have reached the entrance, she opened the door prompting the A.I to hover away.

She went back to the conference room "So what should we do with Jake guys?"

Before anyone could answer a growl came from Leone's stomach, she blushed while rubbing the back of her hair "Why don't we settle this after breakfast."

They all went to the dining hall, while Tatsumi was suffering from being forced to cook once again the others was setting up the tables, plates and cutlery.

Once the food were made and placed on the table all the members sat on their chair, the room was filled with many people who was eager to eat the delicious food, until they noticed two chairs was still empty.

They have forgotten about Akame and The Boss due to their hunger.

Shelee sighed, pushed herself away from the table and got up "I'll go get them"

Fortunately for the now starving members of Night Raid, the door opened revealing the boss and Akame standing behind him.

"Sorry mates, Akame had lost her gloves I had to help her find it" the boss took his seat.

Leone smirked licking her lips, her eyes on the mouthwatering food, the scent of it seductively caressing her nose "well then let's eat!"

The group had a feisty meal, the food was so good they could not hold back to devour the food into a small brittle bone, after a bit of cleaning the group dispersed one by one with Tatsumi being trained by Mine, Shelee, Bulat,Lubbock, Akame and Najenda doing their own business.

The boss and Leone were the only ones who remained in the dining room, the boss relaxed on the chair one of his hand placed behind the back of the chair the other arm placed on top the table tapping his fingers on it, Leone on the other had her legs on top of the table and her head resting on her hands looking at the roof daydreaming.

"Hey Leone, want to do the rematch?"

She snapped out of her daydream tilted her head, her eyebrows furrowed and frowned "Right now?"

"Yes, we both know we don't want to take a bath do the rematch causing us to get sweaty and take another bath."

Now her legs were off the table, her head no longer resting on her hands and she smirked "You're on then!"

They both exited the room and went to the training ground the hole in the wall has not been covered up yet, they took their position facing each other and took their fighting stance the winds was a little bit stronger than before.

The boss cracked his neck while stretching his arms by joining his arms by twining his finger, his palms facing towards Leone "Since our last duel was too fast, I'll go easier on you than last time."

Leone activated her Imperial Arms one of her eye twitching, she smiled and it went into a chuckle then laughter "don't mess with me you bitch!" she charged towards the boss roaring.

Reaching the boss she pounded him, he blocked it with his elbows.

She tried by going for his stomach but before the punch connected, the boss grabbed her wrist and she tried it again with her other arm and failed.

Then she tried to headbutt him, but the boss let her go and backed away.

She charged towards him and tried to kick his face.

He grabbed her leg before it could hit him, she tried to hit his cheek with the other but the boss grabbed it before the leg would land on his cheeks.

The boss still grabbing her legs hurled her away, she fell on her back "you want to give up?"

She got back up, brushing off the dirt on her "not until I'm able to hit you!" She charged at him and slammed him to the ground.

She sat on top of him and tried to pound him, but both of her wrist were grabbed by the boss, she struggled escape from his grip but failed as the boss threw her away.

He got up and took his stance "come on mate just give up!"

She roared charging towards him, this she hit his stomach with her head and slammed him into the boulder, the moment his body bounced back she kicked his stomach and bruised his face slamming him on the boulder once again, breaking his aviators in the process.

His body fell onto the ground face first "next time you should take fights seriously."

She grinned her hands were on her hips, however the duel was not over she heard grass rustling Leone turned around towards the direction of the sound she saw the boss standing again, his bruises were gone.

The boss looked to the side and spat his blood to the grass he slowly turned his head towards her his smile turned into a chuckle he threw away his aviators, Leone saw his eyes but it were not like the calm ocean Akame saw, this time it were replaced by raging ocean in a stormy day "I didn't say it was over did i?"

The boss sprinted to her, jabbed her face, and kneed her stomach then her face followed by a kick on her face.

She got up and saw the boss charging at her, she covered her face with her elbows expecting a punch, instead the boss dropped kick her causing her to fall down onto the ground back first, she stared at the blue sky as the sun was shining right into her eyes.

The boss came over to her picked her legs up and bend it towards her "You know I have a question for you."

She was not too sure what the boss was doing, but due to his blow on her stomach and the kick on her back she could not move, between her legs he put his left leg into her left side "W-what is it?"

He crossed her legs together and placed into his shin and held it with his arm, then he turned around one hundred eighty degrees causing her to flipped around.

Now his left leg was between her groin and the crossed legs, he placed his arm on her shin and the other on her foot "Does your Imperial Arms makes you more flexible?"

"I-I don't know," because her body was off the ground she had to make sure her head will not hit it by supporting it with her hand placed on the ground.

"Well then let's find out" the boss still bending her legs towards her sat on her back, Leone screamed the pain on her back became worse.

She shrieked, she felt her back was being pulled into a large object while said object was pushing her "say 'I give up' and this will be all over!"

"N-no I will win," she struggled to escape the boss' hold but he applied more pressure to her back, now her pain was like someone was holding her arms and pulling her into a large object while said object kept ramming her "okay I give up!"

He let her go, her body dropped into the ground "Now it's over."

She gasped for air "bastard, how are you so good?"

He sat next to her "Throughout my whole life, I've been fighting for my life almost every day."

She looked at him her eyes widened and her brows rose "how bad are the people in your planet?".

He looked at her back and shrugged "since I am quite new in this world I do not know if the people in this world are worse than mine, however in my world there were war everyone heck back in my city there were already a small war between gangs"

Leone stared at the sky curious of his past after the boss materialized his aviators with this H.U.B and wore it on he stared at the sky with her reminiscing his past with his gang back on earth, the sun shined on them the winds were no longer strong it was gently blowing their hair and the grasses.

"I'm gonna take a shower," Leone tried to move, but stopped since the pain in her back has not disappeared "I guess not."

The boss stood up, he placed his arm around her back the other arm under her knees and proceeded to carry her.

The woman blushed due to his sudden action "hey w-what are you doing?"

"Unless you want to stay there like a fried fish let me carry you, now rest your arm around my neck."

The woman did what she was told still blushing, the boss exited the training ground went upstairs, "so which one is your room?" she pointed the door on the very right corner.

He opened the door, there were barely any difference it seems like every rooms in the hideout were the same.

He laid her onto the bed "just straighten up your back for a while and you should be fine."

She smirked, no longer embarrassed "how about you massage my back instead?"

"No" he abruptly closed the door.

She pouted "you're no fun" straighten up her back and just looked at the roof, she smirked the boss became more and more interesting to her.

The boss took a hot bath in the hot spring, then he entered the dining room where everyone except Leone was present.

He sat down the food this time was fried chicken, the scent and appearance reminded him of Freckle Bitch's if it was a high class restaurant instead of a fast food chain.

Najenda looked around expecting to see Leone however she did not came "does anyone know where Leone is?"

The boss nodded swallowing his food first before talking "she wanted a rematch with me and you know what happened next, she's fine though just resting in her room."

They all glared at him "What?"

Mine crossed her arms "you should've asked for a supervisor!"

"All you were busy weren't you?"

Najenda shook her head "regardless it is dangerous to have a duel without a supervisor."

"Look she's fine, I promise."

Akame took some of the food on the table, a fork and a spoon, then put it on a plate "Jake you will accompany me deliver her this."

He nodded taking a bite out of the fried chicken.

After they were all done, they minded their own business again while the boss was waiting for Akame who was cleaning the dishes, after a few minutes she came back "Let's go"

He got up meanwhile Akame took Leone's plate and went into the room, after they knocked the door they went inside "Leone we have food for you" Akame walked towards Leone and gave the plate to her.

Leone devoured the food, the boss was leaning against the wall "so how's your back?"

She emptied her plate first before answering "it's good now, thanks for carrying me to my room."

Akame looked at the boss "what she couldn't move,", her gaze went back to Leone and smiled "I'm glad you are fine," Leone ruffled her hair "thanks pal."

They both exited Leone's room while going downstairs the boss has been thinking a different style of training, sure dueling Leone was a good form of training but he wanted a new kind of training, a smile formed on his face "Akame do you know a place where I could fight danger beast"

She looked at him over her shoulder "Yes I do, why?"

"I would like to face them, see what they could do."

She nodded and turned her gaze away from him "understood, wait at the entrance while I get supplies" and went back up.

As told the boss was waiting for her at the entrance of the hideout, after time has passed he saw her at the stairs walking towards him.

She reached him and opened the door "follow me."

While they were trekking through a different mountain, the boss wondered why unlike the other mountains he had seen and been on, this particular mountain seemed to have no vegetation at all with the exception of a few trees and even then the trees were leafless it was like a desert without sand.

They have reached the top of the mountain and to no surprised it was just filled with leafless trees and rocks.

"So, where the fucking monster", his question was answered by an oncoming branch about to pierce his head, he was able to dodge it.

It dawned on him, all these times the danger beast were camouflaging themselves "Akame I want to you to stay in the back and kill any danger beast trying to interrupt my training."

She frowned "what about you?"

On his fighting stance he grinned "don't worry about me, but if you see me about to get killed or something you are welcome to intervene."

Though still a little bit worried she nodded, stayed back, placed her bag on the ground, sat on it and observed the boss.

The boss saw what were just a few trees and rocks were actually danger beast, the first three trees charged towards him, he aimed for the tree in the middle when the tree was nearby he pounded it cracking the tree then he delivered a final blow to the tree splitting it in half.

The remaining two trees extended its branch towards him, he jumped over the branch and was standing on it, he jumped again with more force breaking both branches in half.

He ducked as they extended their split branch, took the branches on the ground he stuck it on both of the trees' eye killing them, as the trees' corpse fell onto the ground he heard a roar, he looked up a saw what seems to be a lion-like danger beast with horns on the side of their head and a third eye.

He took the branch from the eye of one of the corpse and saw the rock like danger beast was about to jump towards him, he held the smaller end of the branch and used the larger end to smash the rock danger beast.

He smashed several rock danger beast, before he could smash the remaining one a lion danger beast pounced on him onto the ground causing him to drop the branch, Akame stood up and drew her sword out "don't worry mate I got this!" she bit her lower lip she was no longer focused on her surroundings but only on him, she sat down again but her sword still drawn out ready to intervene.

While he was pushing the beast's face away from him, he grabbed the branch beside him back, he put the stick into the beast mouth, he continued to drive it further splitting the upper part of the beast head off of it he stood up but felt something biting knees it was the rock danger beast and he also saw another lion danger beast approaching him, he grabbed the rock danger beast off his leg and as the lion was in the middle of air about to pounce him, he smashed his head with the rock monster.

The lion danger beast fell onto the ground, he continued to smash its head until it became nothing but a mush mixed between its meat and brain, in the corner of his eye he saw another lion danger beast he squeezed the rock danger beast, the moment its eyeball popped out he took it hurled it towards the lion, penetrating its head.

Unbeknownst to him another tree danger beast extended its branch grazing his cheeks "motherfucker" he darted to the tree as it extended its branch, he sidestepped and chopped the branch off with his arm, took it stuck it into its eye, the boss walked forward stabbing another tree beast behind the corpse.

He took out the branch and held the smallest end of the branch again and smashed more rock danger beasts, he saw another tree beast each beside him, he ducked the moment it extended its branch causing it to pierce each other's eye.

He heard a screech along with seeing an oncoming giant purple ball almost covered in thorns rolling towards him, he jumped sideway from it the ball halted it revealed itself, it was a giant purple bipedal armless monster shaped like a ball, its mouth was a quarter of its body it had one eye a long tail and had thorns all over the body except its legs and tail.

The boss kept dodging it while it flattened a good amount of danger beast in the process until it was on the center, he was behind it this time, it was about to curl up into a ball again but was interrupted by the boss as he yanked its tail now is currently gripping it.

"Not on my watch" he began to spun around however he did not move away from his position with the beast trapped on his grip, numerous similar roar were heard around the mountain at an instant groups of tree beast climbed to the top of the mountain, and now have surrounded Akame and the boss.

She stood up and faced the beasts she drew her sword out, however instead of attacking her they ran past her and stormed to the boss, just as they were near him the tree beasts around him were demolished by the oncoming ball shaped monster.

Afterward, he threw the ball beast into the sky never to be seen or heard again, he bent down touched his knees while he panted.

Akame stared wide-eyed her mouth left open not even blinking, she knew he was dangerous the moment she fought with him but she never knew he could be this dangerous, One interesting thing she caught in her eye was the boss' hand glowed when he punched the tree in half.

He fell onto the ground "This body needs more training."

Akame picked up her bag walked to the boss and sat down next to him "I think you've done your best."

He turned around now facing the sky "yeah no I should be standing right now, instead all my fucking body part hurts."

She opened her bag and ruffled it.

"Mate what are you doing?"

She took a strip of band aid and peeled it off "tending your wounds."

"I'm fine I'm just tired, you can go ahead I'll catch up."

"Lift your head up" he obeyed, she slid the bag under his head now his head resting on it.

"Do you want to talk again or just stare at the sky?"

She folded her legs placed her arms on her knees "the first option."

"Alright, what do you want to talk about?"

She looked down her bangs covering her "I'm thankful you've told me your true reason of helpings us, but why wouldn't you tell them?"

He shrugged wincing on the pain "don't you think it's weird, someone not from your world arrived and said 'hey i have the remaining people who survived from my planet being blown up, would you mind if we live here'?"

She shook her while chuckling "I wouldn't."

"I appreciate it I really do, but I don't the same could be said for the others," he took a deep breath "right now your world is in the shitter so I don't think It's the right time to tell them or anyone about my people yet."

After their small talk the rest were carried by silence, after several minutes the boss recovered thus they went back to the base took a shower before their dinner.

It was nighttime, the boss and the members of Night Raid were ordered to kill a guy named Iwokaru he was known to abduct women and torture them.

The boss with Mine were standing on the branches of a tree, he was ordered to protect her "tch, why am I paired with the likes of you."

He leaned against the tree "I could say the same thing sheila."

She glared at him "What does sheila mean?"

"It means girl, now get your head out of your arse and focus on the mansion!"

She really wanted to kill him however things will get worse if she did she huffed and focused on the mansion, as she saw the target walking out of the mountain with a group of women she took the shot.

The boss materialized the McManus 2015 and looked through the scope, he saw the corpse laying on the ground "I have to give credits where it's due, you did good mate."

She closed her eyes while she smirked "of course I am a genius sniper."

It was time she was praised from the old man, she expected it was going to happen sooner or later, though she did not expect being slung into the shoulder of said old man while he held her Imperial arms "H-hey put me down!"

He shook his head "sorry mate I want this to be fast" he dashed to the rendezvous point.

The last bodyguard had his face smashed by Leone, the corpse fell onto the ground "It feels so good to win again!"

Shelee placed Extase on her back "You hate losing against Jake don't you?"

Akame noticed there were only four corpses however they were told Iwokarou had five bodyguards, it means the last one is chasing after the boss and Mine.

He reached the rendezvous point dropped her off gave Pumpkin back "see we're here earlier" he began to walk into the forest.

"Hey where you going you were assigned to be my protector remember?"

He stopped "I remembered but as you can see nothing is happening, however when shit hits the fan I'll be there" and walked into the forest again.

With the boss inside the forest and her alone she waited for the others to come back but an unwelcomed guest came, she was hit in the back, the hit was so hard she was propelled onto the ground.

She got back with Pumpkin still on her hand she looked towards the attacker, it was the last bodyguard "good thing I did not follow those Idiots, if did I wouldn't caught a big fish."

She aimed her gun at him "and this big fist is going to annihilate you!" and fired it couple of times.

He dodged it without breaking a sweat he sprinted to her then hit her on the stomach, then an uppercut followed by a strike on her face she was thrown onto the ground.

She got up again this time Pumpkin was far away from her, the bodyguard charged at her, she blocked every hit with her hands from the bodyguard but each time she blocked it, she still could feel the pain.

She tried to punch him in the face, he blocked it with his elbows then she punched his stomach and slammed his face onto the ground.

She kept stomping on his head, he grabbed her foot and stood up then he pulled it and punched her face.

She fell onto the ground and tried getting up but her entire body said otherwise, the bodyguard has near her "Jake, somebody, anybody help!"

The body guard grinned, she saw his killing intent "don't worry miss they will see you again, at the public execution!"

She closed her eyes and cringed waiting for the inevitable, Akame and Leone came out of the forest rushed to the bodyguard, they heard a deafening boom followed by an echoing roar Mine opened her eyes again, she saw the bodyguard froze she also the hole on the side of his head blood running from it, the corpse fell to the side.

They found the source of the sound, it from the boss who was coming out of the forest with his McManus 2015"your wish is my command" the sniper rifle de-materialized, they went to Mine.

"This is what happens when you don't do your job correctly!"

"I'm sorry I was bored but I still saved you, so I deserve a 'thank you'."

Her eye twitched "My entire body hurts because of you and you're asking a 'thank you' from me!"

He groaned, bent down, wrapped his arm around her back under her knee then proceeded to carry her "there problem solved now say 'thank you'."

She blushed "P-pervert let me go and I'll 'say thank you'."

He shook his head "No."

She clenched her jaws and gritted her teeth " . ."

He glared at her "for fuck sake your entire body hurts, no way in hell I'm gonna let you walk."

She glared back but she did not reply, he did not feel it at first because of his fight with Mine but her twin-tails made it harder for him to carry her.

He took both of her hair tie and inserted into his pocket, she no longer had her twin-tails but instead she had a long straight hair "what the hell are you doing, you can't just take my hair tie off!"

"Well guess what I just fucking did your twin-tail made it harder for me to carry you beside you look prettier this way!"

Her face became redder "I-I do not need your opinion to know I'm pretty or not."

He held her closer to him "Just wrap your hand around my neck you should rest anyway, you don't want to get your teammates worried about you."

She did what she was told "I don't need your lecture either."

Akame took Mine's Pumpkin while Leone was laughing the entire time "Jake you can't just carry two women in one day."

He shook his head "yes I could and I did."

Mine looked at the boss her blushed has not faded yet "Jake, thank you."

He looked back and sighed "your welcome, now shall we head back home?"

 **Author's Folklore: Finally after test, projects, trying to catch pokemon, drawing, drumming and procrastinininiation it is finished, i hope you like this chapter since i'm spoiling you guys with this chapter being twice as long, more will come in like 3 decades.**

 **I need to mention some stuff and that is my description, currently i kinda like the style of dialogue i'm using right now since it force me to describe thought i'm still bad at that, i feel like i'm improving... somewhat... maybe.**

 **Also this story has been viewed 2,157 times which means people has viewed this story 2,157 expecting a good story but their hopes were crushed.**

 **And i forgot to mention that Wave X Kurome might be removed as well.**

 **Also as this story progresses, if you guys remembered the hints i gave you well more of those will be crossed off if said hint has happened in the story.**

 **Then about the pairing, the poll will come later after all upcoming members of The Saints has arrived, I'm also sorry about this story's flow i feel like it is quite slow right now but don't worry as this story progresses the flow of the story gets faster, but there are still breaks here and there just like a bumpy roller coaster ride.**

 **Also i would to thank you guys for reviewing my story, if it weren't for i would not have considered stuff in the story, so please review this story it will help me to stay connected with you guys... i don't have best words still though i need your reviews since i might miss stuff that you guys could see and you guys could help me make this story better.**

 **Like the mistakes i've just discovered today, so once again i'll be updating the story again like this one in the Start of the Saints chapter**

 **"Lubbock paused as images of the boss marrying Najenda" and that's it nothing more hell it was incomplete, so with this one i'm going to make those images more detailed also with dialogues for you guys who wants The boss X Najenda.**

 **And plot holes i must fix as well so i'd recommend you guys to re-read the story again after i have updated them since this update might be more noticeable than the usual, might take a while though so be on guard.**

 **And since i am a naive fucker i'll try to keep most people in the Akame Ga Kill universe alive how well i don't but i'll try.**

 **I'm still unsure if you guys really want The boss x Najenda, i mean come on Lubbock has been on her years and now the boss is like "hey fuck you this woman is mine, wanker" and stole her from him, well i'll consider it anyway.**

 **I forgot to say this but the plot of this will soon be very different from the comic since i don't want to just have the same plot but insert the boss in it, makes no sense in it for me when a character is inserted into another movie, anime, book or video games, he should have a big impact the on story plot, well when will the plot of the story began to change?**

 **Spoilers: When the Night Raid members was about to assassinate Bolic the boss wasn't with them, he was back in the capital doing his "big mission", causing Bolic and the Jaegers to go back to the capital.**

 **Also i recalled there was this timeline they had where they told you how long did the revolution war lasted and when they have assassinated this guy or that guy**

 **As said please review this story whether you have something positive or negative to say about, i'll still appreciate it OKAY BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE TIME TO HIBERNATE**


	8. Closing The Curtains

As the title says, it is time to close this version of the story.

Why? Well there's a good amount of reasons.

First is that there was too many new Ideas I had for this story however it was only after I've published the new chapter.

Second, I've been noticing I've not been very happy when I think about this story and seeing the errors and the wasted potential of this story somehow I'm pretty sure I am going to be sad instead of happy thinking about this story

Third, the amount of mistakes in this story is unbearable most of the time when I write this it is already very late in the night well it's not an excuse though but what's worse is that I've always edited this story before publishing but somehow I've missed those errors.

Lastly, I feel like there was some events which happened too fast just like the second chapter where the boss immediately joined night raid, I did not like that thinking about again.

Anyways this is the problems I had in my mind, I am sorry for wasting all of you readers time however do not fret another version of this is coming by the time you see this, btw the story will be rated M so if you want to see the remake select the rated and select All.

And based from the manga, the chapter 2 of the story starts on chapter 17 of the manga.

GOODBYE FOLKS.


End file.
